


Flaws in The Plan

by ksatriabawangmerah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Kurapika
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Meski cintanya pada Kurapika bertepuk sebelah tangan, Leorio merasa bahagia. Bisa ada di sisinya sesekali, memberinya dukungan moral, mungkin itu lebih dari cukup, walau ia tahu sang pemuda Kurta takkan pernah membalas perasaannya. Tapi lantas sang bos besar Nostrade menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan kehamilannya sekaligus rencana untuk aborsi, dan dunia Leorio hancur berantakan.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Mizaistom Nana, Leorio Paladinight/OMC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter is not mine.

**Kura (05.30)**

_Rumahku. 16.00. Hari ini._

Mendesah, Leorio melempar ponselnya ke nakas di sisi tempat tidur dan mengucek mata. Seperti biasa, Kurapika si pemuda sok ngebos itu ... memberi perintah dengan gaya sok efisien yang membuatnya kesal. Sama sekali tak aneh, sebenarnya. Kurapika memang sudah pada dasarnya sok ngebos, yang makin parah semenjak ia tidak hanya menjadi kepala _bodyguard_ , tetapi juga kepala keluarga Nostrade sekaligus satu dari Sepuluh Don. Dengan usianya yang bisa dibilang masih terlalu muda untuk kedudukan itu, ditambah fakta bahwa ia hanyalah putra angkat Light Nostrade, Leorio bisa mengerti kebutuhannya untuk memamerkan wibawa dengan bersikap sok tegas. Tapi seharusnya ia membatasi hal tersebut hanya pada anak buahnya, atau maksimal pada komunitas mafia. Dan bukan pada Leorio.

Mereka sahabat, kan? Oke, mungkin lebih dari sekadar sahabat, tapi Leorio toh tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu tinggi hati menganggap Kurapika memandangnya berbeda hanya karena mereka sesama Zodiac yang pernah melanglang buana menuju Benua Gelap bersama dan _tidur bersama._ Maksudnya, semua kejadian hari itu hanya sekadar ... um, terbawa suasana, kan? Adrenalin dan rasa kesepian karena jauh dari rumah, ditambah ketidakpastian nasib menghadapi entah apa di Benua Gelap ... dan ketika akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , mereka merasa menemukan suatu harapan … itu semua berkulminasi dan mengantar pada kejadian itu. Leorio tahu, detik ketika semua berakhir, bahwa Kurapika menyesalinya. Karenanya ia tidak berkata apa-apa, ketika mereka berjabat tangan dan berpisah di pelabuhan begitu perjalanan itu berakhir, begitu saja seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi. Ia tidak berusaha mengejar Kurapika, baik secara fisik ataupun _online_ , lebih lagi menerornya untuk menanyakan apa status mereka sekarang. Kurapika bersedia menghabiskan waktu semalam bersamanya, itu saja sudah lebih dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan. Mana mungkin ia berani berharap lebih?

Apapunlah. Apa begini caranya ia memperlakukan sahabat?

Leorio menarik kembali ponselnya. Setelah beberapa menit menimbang, ia membalas singkat.

**Me (05.40)**

_Rumah yang mana?_

Jawaban Kurapika datang saat itu juga.

**Kura (05.40)**

_Milan_

Mata Leorio langsung membelalak.

**Me (05.41)**

_MILAN? Kau gila ya? Kita beda benua!_

**Kura (05.42)**

_Kapal udara berangkat 7.00. Cek email u/ e-tiket. Jemputan di bandara 15.15._

**Me (05.43)**

_Kaupikir aku tak ada kerjaan apa?!_

Tentu saja, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari makhluk itu. Mendengus, Leorio melempar kembali ponselnya dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. Masa bodoh dia sudah mengurus tiket kapal udara dan lain sebagainya. Siapa suruh? Anggap saja itu pelajaran. Dia pikir dia bisa memperlakukan Leorio seenaknya? Memangnya Leorio anjing yang akan menggonggong dan lari mendekat kapanpun tuannya memanggil?

Ia takkan pergi, tentu saja.

* * *

Menggerundel tak jelas, Leorio melangkah keluar gerbang kedatangan di Bandara Malpensa. Matanya lekas menyisir kerumunan, mencari siapapun yang sekiranya kebagian tugas menjemputnya. Kurapika tidak mengatakan siapa gerangan sang penjemput, pun sejauh ia lihat, tak ada orang yang ia kenal ataupun papan bertuliskan namanya. Apa dia pikir gyo bisa dipakai dalam hal seperti ini?

Setelah kira-kira lima menit celingukan tak jelas, barulah seseorang berbusana setelan resmi hitam-hitam, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam, menyapanya.

“Maaf, apa Anda dr. Paladiknight?” tanyanya. Leorio tak merasa perlu menggarisbawahi bahwa sesungguhnya ia belum jadi dokter. “Saya Maelstorm, supir Anda. Tuan Nostrade sudah menunggu. Mari.”

Leorio membiarkan pria itu mengambil alih kopornya, dan mengarahkan jalan ke sebuah sedan hitam yang sudah menunggu di tempat parkir di depan lobi. Tak memakan waktu, mobil pun membelah jalanan. Sang supir tak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan, dan baru kali ini Leorio bersyukur soal itu.

Casa de Nostrade yang terletak di pinggiran kota Milan bisa dikatakan sebagai kediaman utama keluarga mafia itu, sehingga wajar jika rumah ini adalah rumah terbesar Nostrade yang pernah Leorio datangi. Tidak sebesar dan seluas kediaman keluarga Zoldyck, tentu, yang meliputi seluruh gunung beserta lembahnya, tapi patut diakui rumah ini begitu spektakular. Berbeda dengan kondominium di Yorkshin, apartemen mewah di Las Regas, dan _penthouse_ di Lonedown Abbey yang terletak di tengah kota, rumah ini terletak di kawasan suburban, sehingga jauh dari kebisingan.

Seorang lelaki dengan seragam setelan hitam-hitam khas para _bodyguard_ Nostrade menyambutnya dan langsung mengantar ke ruang besar bergaya Neoklasik tempat sang bos bersarang. Kurapika sedang sibuk dengan teleponnya ketika Leorio masuk, sementara satu tangannya melayangkan Dowsing Chain di atas selembar peta besar yang terhampar di atas meja. Melihat Leorio, Kurapika hanya mengangguk, lantas memberi kode dengan matanya untuk mempersilakan Leorio duduk.

Aura Kurapika sama intens dan tegangnya seperti biasa, jadi Leorio tidak banyak bicara, dan dengan tenang menunggu hingga ia selesai. Kelihatannya ia sedang bicara dengan Mizaistom Nana, kalau menyimpulkan dari penggalan-penggalan yang Leorio dengar. Dengan kemampuannya, Kurapika saat ini menjadi andalan tak hanya komunitas mafia, tetapi juga Asosiasi Hunter, khususnya dalam masalah menyangkut orang hilang dan kasus-kasus misterius lain. Tak heran jika Mizai selalu melibatkannya secara rutin dalan kasus-kasus yang ia tangani. Dalam taraf ini, Kurapika sudah nyaris bak cenayang, atau minimal detektif konsultan.

Soal dia membantu kasus sang Crime Hunter itu, sebenarnya tak masalah, toh pada dasarnya kasus yang ditangani oleh anggota Zodiac pastilah berada pada level atas, sehingga wajar jika anggota Zodiac lain juga membantu. Masalahnya, Kurapika tak pernah mau mendengar perkataan Leorio untuk membatasi pemakaian Emperor Time-nya. Sekarang saja, mata merah tuanya menyala, begitu mengerikan sekaligus juga begitu indah...

Leorio mengerjap, membebaskan dirinya dari apapun kemampuan hipnotis yang dimiliki mata itu. Kurapika kelihatannya sudah selesai dengan sesi penerawangannya, karena ia telah menarik kembali pendulumnya dan menyudahi pembicaraannya di telepon. Mendesah, ia menyurukkan dirinya di kursi dengan mata terpejam. Ketika membuka, matanya sudah kembali ke warna normalnya seperti biasa. Jemarinya menjangkau sebentuk _stopwatch_ yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian setelah melirik angka yang tertera di atas layar sekilas, menuliskannya di sebentuk buku catatan.

Catatan waktu penggunaan Emperor Time, bisik hati Leorio. Sepertinya ini memang kebiasaan yang baru dilakukannya dalam nyaris empat bulan terakhir selama mereka tak saling bersua. Bahwa ia membutuhkan sebuah catatan untuk menghitung kemungkinan sisa hidupnya, bagaimanapun, membuat Leorio sesak. Itu berarti ia telah menggunakan Emperor Time lebih dari ambang wajar, untuk membuat pengurangan waktunya terasa secara signifikan. Masalahnya, bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang tahu usia seseorang, bahkan jika ia menghitungnya berdasarkan rata-rata usia hidup orang di sukunya. Sebagai orang medis, Leorio tahu, bahkan prediksi dokter pun seringkali meleset.

Di balik tampilan luarnya, Leorio tahu Kurapika bukan hanya lelah, tapi juga sakit baik fisik maupun mental. Cuma itu alasannya berusaha keras membungkus dirinya dengan segala sikap tegas dan penuh wibawa, belum lagi ditunjang oleh setelan jas hitam dengan potongan rapi yang ia kenakan. Semua hanya _windowdressing_ , pikir Leorio, sementara menghalau instingnya untuk bergerak ke belakang kursi pemuda itu, memijat pundaknya atau menawarkan bahunya sebagai tempat bersandar. Tahu seperti apa Kurapika, sangat mungkin usahanya hanya akan ditepis begitu saja, atau lebih buruk lagi: ia akan langsung diusir dan takkan pernah dianggap sebagai teman lagi.

“Ah ya, soal mengapa aku memanggilmu,” Kurapika tak merasa perlu berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan kabarnya, atau bagaimana perjalanannya, atau seperti apa kesulitan yang harus ia hadapi—termasuk memohon-mohon pada Cheadle untuk memberinya tugas, agar ia bisa meminta izin membolos pada profesornya di kampus dengan alasan ‘urusan Hunter’—hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan mendadak Tuan Besar Currapickt Nostrade. Tak berpanjang-panjang, ia membuka laci dan melemparkan seberkas map ke atas meja.

“Apa ini?” tanya Leorio. Yang ditanya tak menjawab, malah bersandar di kursinya seraya mengurut dahi. Wajahnya terlihat tegang, sekaligus juga lelah, jadi Leorio tak tega untuk menanyainya. Lagipula, apa yang ia tanyakan pasti ada jawabannya di map itu kan? Jadi ia menjangkaunya, membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali Leorio membaca informasi yang tertulis pada lembar-lembar kertas tersebut. Apa yang ia baca rasanya tak masuk akal, sehingga ia mengulang lagi. Baru setelah kelima kalinya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari atas kertas dan memandang Kurapika dengan mata tak percaya.

“Kau ... hamil?”

Tiadanya jawaban Kurapika menjadi semacam konfirmasi.

“... Anakku?”

Ada ketidaksabaran ketika pemuda di hadapannya menarik berkas di tangan Leorio, dan menunjuk sebaris informasi. “Ini informasi usia kandungan, dan perkiraan waktu pembuahan. Sekadar informasi, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun sebelum atau sesudah denganmu. Tentu saja, tes DNA hanya bisa dilakukan setelah janin ini lahir, dan...”

“Apa-apaan, Kurapika!” seru Leorio, bangkit dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja. “Ini bukan lelucon, tahu!”

Kurapika tak mau kalah. “Kaupikir aku bercanda?!”

Leorio menarik napas panjang. “Oke, oke,” ia berusaha keras menenangkan diri. “Keberatan jika aku memeriksanya?”

Ada rona terganggu di wajah Kurapika, tapi ia menjawab, “Tentu,” dan bangkit untuk membuka pakaiannya.

“Tidak usah dibuka,” tahan Leorio, sebelum Kurapika sempat melepas kancing kemejanya. “Kau bisa duduk saja kalau kau mau.”

Dengan itu, ia bergerak memutari meja besar dari kayu oak itu guna mendekati kursi Kurapika. Memberi kode mata untuk meminta izin, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat, ia pun meletakkan tangannya di perut pemuda itu. Memfokuskan Nen di tangan, ia menggunakan Gyo untuk memeriksa tubuh Kurapika. Detik ketika kekuatan Ultrasound-nya menyentuh suatu bongkahan daging yang berdenyut, detik itu pula ia menarik tangannya bak tersetrum dan berteriak.

“A-apa itu?!”

“Itu,” Kurapika mengancingkan kembali jasnya, “seperti kautahu, adalah janin. Jabang bayi. Fetus. Apalah sebutannya,” katanya sinis.

Leorio kembali ke kursinya dan menyurukkan diri di sana, jelas sangat shock.

“E-empat bulan?!”

“Limabelas minggu, tepatnya.”

“Dan kau tahu ini sejak ...?”

“Belum lama, mungkin dua-tiga minggu lalu. Aku terus mual sejak sekitar dua-tiga bulan lalu, sepulang dari Benua Gelap. Tapi kupikir itu efek Emperor Time, jadi tidak kuhiraukan. Kau tahu, Senritsu sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi, jadi tidak ada yang memperingatkanku tentang denyut jantung lain di tubuhku atau semacamnya. Aku baru sadar ketika jasku tidak muat, dan salah seorang klienku salah memanggilku sebagai Nyonya karena ia rupanya bisa merasakan ada kehidupan lain di tubuhku...”

“Dan kau yakin itu bayi, kan? Bukan ... entah apapun yang dibawa dari Benua Gelap?”

“Ini buktinya!” seru Kurapika kesal, menunjuk map tadi. “Kau yang calon dokter, kau bilang padaku menurutmu itu janin manusia atau monster!”

“Tapi kaubilang kau steril! Aku ingat betul kau pernah bilang kau sudah lama tidak menstruasi!”

“Aku bilang aku dalam terapi testosteron, wajar kalau menstruasiku tidak teratur! Kau mahasiswa kedokteran, harusnya kau tahu itu bukan jaminan aku takkan hamil.”

“Maksudmu itu salahku tidak pakai kondom? Kita di Benua Gelap, demi Tuhan! Kaupikir di sana ada toserba atau apotek 24 jam?”

“Kau seharusnya sudah berjaga-jaga dan membawa persediaan!”

“Oh, karena aku seharusnya berasumsi bahwa aku bakal tidur dengan entah siapa, begitu? Siapa, maksudmu? Peri hutan? Monster-entah-apa yang kebetulan ternyata predator seksual?”

Kurapika berdecih. “Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya bawa, tapi sudah habis duluan di separuh jalan?”

“Apa maksudnya itu? Kau mau bilang aku cowok murahan yang menghabiskan waktu di kapal dengan tidur sana-sini? Sama siapa, memangnya?”

“Oh, mana kutahu! Salah satu pangeran Kakin, mungkin? Atau mungkin salah satu Zodiac? Aku tahu Cluck dan Gehl naksir kamu. Atau tidak pun, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan setidaknya seratus cewek … atau cowok, apapunlah … yang bisa kautiduri di antara sekian ribu penumpang Black Whale.”

“Wah, Kurapika, aku merasa tersanjung, sungguh. Tapi tidak, terima kasih! Memangnya aku gigolo, apa? Kaupikir karena kau semudah itu menarikku, lalu aku juga bakal semudah itu tidur dengan yang lain?”

“Kenapa tidak? Kau jelas punya pikiran pendek kalau menyangkut seks!”

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau memandangku, Kurapika. Tapi tidak, pikiranku tidak melulu soal seks, seks, seks.”

“Sama sekali bukan alasan mengapa kau berpikir kau bisa begitu saja ikut ekspedisi yang bisa jadi bulanan atau tahunan tanpa persiapan yang cukup!”

Pastinya, Kurapika tidak perlu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Cheadle mengestok berkardus-kardus kondom di poliklinik Black Whale. Hanya saja seperti sebagian besar barang bawaan yang tidak penting, kardus-kardus itu juga terpaksa dibuang ketika kapal besar itu mengalami kebocoran.

“Oh, karena Anda begitu cerdas, Tuan Kurapika Nostrade, kenapa tidak Anda sendiri yang menyediakan kondom, kalau begitu?”

“Karena aku, tidak sepertimu, fokus pada tujuan pelayaran itu dan tidak berpikir sama sekali soal seks.”

“Ha! Itu kata orang yang punya inisiatif duluan dengan alasan ‘menghangatkan tubuh’!”

“Kau juga tidak menolak!”

“Mana mungkin aku menolak! Kupikir kita hampir mati, tahu! Dan kalau kaupikir kau bisa menyalahkanku karena aku lebih berpengalaman, aku sudah mengingatkanmu, ya! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bawa kondom! Kau yang bilang tidak apa-apa, dan menyuruhku memasukkannya!”

“Aku tidak tahu kau akan keluar di dalam!”

Leorio mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kalau sudah begini, tidak akan ada akhirnya.

“Oke, aku akui aku salah,” katanya akhirnya. “Aku tidak akan kabur begitu saja, tentu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab.”

“Tanggung jawab?”

“Jelas, kan? Aku akan menikahimu!”

Tak diduga, bukannya senang, wajah di depannya justru tampak mengerut.

“Siapa yang bilang apapun soal menikah!” serunya. “Aku tidak bilang aku mau menikahimu!”

“Lalu menurutmu aku akan lepas tangan begitu saja? Aku bukan Ging Freecss!” seberapapun menohoknya kalimat Kurapika barusan, Leorio berusaha keras menekan rasa nyeri di dadanya, dan alih-alih mengurut kepalanya. “Oke, aku tahu mungkin kau ... uhm, enggan menjadikanku pasangan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu soal itu.” Ia meraih tangan Kurapika di atas meja dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyalurkan kesungguhannya dalam satu gestur itu. “Tapi biarkan aku menjadi bagian dari hidup anak ini, kumohon? Aku berjanji akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik...”

Tapi Kurapika menarik tangannya. “Leorio, maafkan aku...,” ucapnya, kelihatan tak ingin menatap mata Leorio. “Aku ... aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempertahankan janin ini.”

“Tidak ... mempertahankan? Maksudmu, kau akan menggugurkannya?”

“Itu adalah jalan keluar yang paling logis.”

“Logis bagaimana?”

“Kau tahu keadaanku, Leorio. Ditambah, dalam empat bulan kehamilan ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, sehingga aku tetap aktif melakukan terapi. Kau tahu apa efek testosteron bagi perkembangan janin...”

“Tapi itu bukan kata final, Kurapika! Aku yakin pasti ada jalan...”

“Jalan apa maksudmu? Bahkan jika aku mempertahankannya pun, kemungkinan besar ia tidak lahir selamat atau cacat kan? Belum lagi aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hingga ia lahir...”

“Jangan bilang begitu! Kita belum tahu jika belum mencoba.”

“Apapun yang kaukatakan, Leorio, aku sudah memutuskan. Dan itu final.”

“Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku, heh? Kenapa juga kau memberitahuku segala, kalau ujung-ujungnya kau tidak mau mendengar opiniku sama sekali? Kau tahu apa? Persetan denganmu, Kurapika. Kalau kau mau membunuh anakmu, _anak kita_ , anggap saja urusan kita selesai sampai di sini. Kalau nanti kau dibelit penyesalan atau rasa bersalah, jangan datang padaku. Atau lebih baik: jangan hubungi aku untuk urusan apapun!”

Dengan itu ia bangkit, lantas pergi tanpa pamit sepatah kata pun. Ketika keluar ruangan, ia memastikan membanting pintu dengan kasar, sama sekali tak memedulikan seorang pelayan yang berlari-lari memanggilnya. Ia sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk ini, ada penerbangan yang harus ia kejar jika ingin tiba di apartemennya sebelum hari ini berakhir.

* * *

Membanting dirinya di ranjang murahan di kamar apartemennya yang sempit, Leorio berusaha memutus dirinya dari apa yang terjadi barusan, seolah itu tak pernah ada. Adalah hak Kurapika jika ia tak ingin mempertahankan kandungannya. Kejadian itu hanya _one night stand,_ mereka bahkan tak pernah punya hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman—atau bahkan kenalan, karena jelas Kurapika tak pernah menganggap siapapun sahabat. Apa haknya untuk mengatur apa yang ingin Kurapika lakukan dengan tubuhnya? Baginya sendiri, apa bedanya janin yang akan Kurapika gugurkan dengan jutaan sperma yang ia buang ke tong sampah bersama kondom, atau yang terguyur masuk selokan setiap pagi? Janin itu bahkan belum berbentuk sempurna. Mengapa ia harus merasakan keterikatan?

Terlebih, bukankah Kurapika bilang sendiri tadi bahwa ini berhubungan dengan kondisi tubuhnya? Pemuda itu tidak bilang, tapi ia tahu efek samping Emperor Time mulai berimbas menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kandungan ini hanya akan memberati tubuhnya, mungkin malah memotong waktunya secara signifikan. Leorio seorang calon dokter, ia tahu jika harus memilih antara jabang bayi dan ... um, induknya, maka ia harus memilih induknya.

Tapi tak urung, ia merasakan pedih yang aneh. Seolah sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya terenggut begitu keras hingga menyakiti bagian yang lain. Dan tak bisa tidak, malam itu Leorio memasang lilin untuk jabang bayi yang tak pernah ia kenal dan berdoa pada Tuhan yang tak pernah betul-betul ia yakini. Jika reinkarnasi benar-benar ada, ia hanya berharap jiwa anaknya kelak akan mendapatkan kesempatan hidup yang lebih baik...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah selama ini begitu sulit dihubungi dan nyaris tak pernah mengangkat telepon, dalam seminggu terakhir, Kurapika terus-menerus membombardir ponsel Leorio dengan telepon dan pesan. Leorio menolak mengangkatnya, tentu, dan ketika Kurapika menelepon di saat paling tidak tepat ketika ia sedang ada kuliah, Leorio pun memblok nomor itu. Tapi rupanya Kurapika tak kehabisan akal—atau sumber daya—untuk terus mencecar Leorio dengan telepon dari berbagai nomor. Setelah beberapa kali terkena ranjau dengan mengangkat telepon dari nomor tak dikenal yang ia kira profesor atau temannya, dan sekali dari Mizai, akhirnya Leorio memutuskan untuk membuang ponselnya dan membeli nomor baru, yang kali ini hanya mencantumkan kontak profesornya di kampus, Cheadle, teman dekatnya, serta Killua dan Gon. Setidaknya Leorio berharap Kurapika tak sebegitu nekadnya untuk meminjam ponsel Cheadle hanya untuk menghubunginya, sedangkan Killua dan Gon pasti bertanya-tanya jika Kurapika mendadak datang hanya untuk meminjam ponsel. Itu, dengan asumsi bahwa Kurapika mau jauh-jauh datang ke Pulau Paus untuk menemui Gon, atau entah bagaimana dapat melacak keberadaan Killua yang saat ini entah ada di mana.

Karenanya, mungkin Leorio tidak begitu kaget—dalam batas tertentu, mungkin ia bisa memprediksinya—ketika pada satu sore, sepulangnya ia dari kampus, dilihatnya sosok Kurapika tengah duduk mencakung menunggunya di depan kamar apartemennya.

Dia benar-benar kacau, sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan akan muncul pada diri sang pemuda Kurta yang dikenal sangat rapi dan selalu tampil necis itu. Bajunya basah kuyup. Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, ada hitam di bawah matanya yang membuatnya tampak seperti vampir. Bibirnya pucat, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kuyu.

“Leorio...,” ia memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Leorio begitu ingin menarik dan menendangnya keluar gedung apartemennya, tak peduli jika di luar hujan turun deras sekali hingga seakan air tumpah dari langit. Atau mungkin ia bisa melakukan yang lebih mudah: berpura-pura ia tak ada dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Leorio berdecak. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang langsung muram ketika ia melewatinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, dan mengetap kartu kuncinya untuk membuka pintu.

“Leorio, kumohon...,” ucapnya lagi. Kurapika yang ia kenal adalah pemuda yang sangat kuat, atau setidaknya berpura-pura kuat. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menampakkan kelemahan, lebih lagi memohon. Tapi kini, ada getir di nada suaranya yang tak luput Leorio tangkap.

Ah, kenapa juga ia harus peduli?

Leorio sudah masuk dan akan menutup pintu ketika tangan Kurapika menahannya. “Aku tidak bisa melakukannya,” ujarnya. “Leorio, kumohon... Aku tak tahu lagi harus bicara pada siapa...”

Ia tahu ia akan menyesali ini selamanya, ketika alih-alih membanting pintu di depan wajah Kurapika seperti yang ia rencanakan, ia justru memberi jalan dan menyuruh si Kurta untuk masuk.

Seperti juga Leorio, Kurapika tak banyak bicara, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pelan lantas menggantung jasnya di gantungan jaket di dekat pintu. Biar kesal, Leorio tak tega juga membiarkan pemuda itu menggigil. Ditambah bangkis-bangkisnya mungkin malah akan mengundang penyakit, pikirnya. Jadi dengan pertimbangan itu—dan bukan karena ia khawatir akan kondisi makhluk tolol di hadapannya, ia perlu tekankan—ia pergi ke kamar dan kembali dengan handuk dan pakaian ganti.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Kurapika, sebelum pamit ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Ketika ia kembali, wajahnya menampakkan rona kaget begitu satu mug berisi coklat panas tersorong ke depan mukanya.

“Coklat Killua, hampir kadaluwarsa, anaknya tidak datang-datang,” alasan Leorio.

Kurapika mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, lantas menerima mug itu dari tangan Leorio dan membawanya ke dadanya.

Ia kelihatan berantakan, demikian pikir Leorio, seraya dalam diam memperhatikan dandanan Kurapika dari tempatnya bersandar. Matanya yang cekung dan berkantung menandakan bukan hanya ia sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari, tapi juga bahwa ia lelah secara fisik maupun mental. Apa yang menyebabkannya sampai seperti ini?

Ah, omong-omong, ia ke sini sendirian? Mana para _bodyguard_ -nya? Biasanya sang tuan besar tidak pernah ke mana-mana tanpa jejeran pengawalnya, terlebih setelah ia tahu batas tubuhnya tak memungkinkannya untuk menangani semua sendiri seperti dahulu.

“Kau sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga mafia lain?” tanya Leorio.

Kurapika menggeleng.

“Jangan salah paham. Aku bertanya bukan karena aku peduli. Kalau kau lari ke sini gara-gara dikejar-kejar lawan bisnismu, yang sudah pasti karena urusan dunia hitam, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau apartemenku berantakan gara-gara baku tembak, jadi sebaiknya kau segera cabut. Oke?”

Kurapika bahkan tidak menyunggingkan senyum yang diharapkan Leorio. “Tidak,” katanya. “Tidak ada mafia atau pembunuh bayaran yang mengejarku.”

“Masalah Zodiac?”

Ia lagi-lagi menggeleng.

“Ryodan, kalau begitu?”

Mata Kurapika yang semula sendu tanpa gairah langsung mendelik. Ha, dia memang selalu mudah diprediksi.

Bahkan setelah pelayaran Black Whale yang dijanjikan akan menjadi ajang baginya untuk mendapatkan mata terakhir suku Kurta, serta fakta bahwa di kapal yang sama para Gen’ei Ryodan berkumpul, Kurapika masih tak dapat menuntaskan misi balas dendam sekaligus mengumpulkan kembali seluruh mata anggota sukunya. Itu yang menyebabkannya masih memaksakan diri malang melintang di dunia hitam, padahal sudah jelas tubuhnya tak bisa menanggungnya lagi. _“Entah mana yang lebih dulu: kematianku atau selesainya misiku,”_ demikian katanya suatu waktu, ketika Leorio memaksanya keluar dari dunia hitam dengan alasan kesehatan. _“Yang jelas aku tidak mau berpulang menghadap sukuku dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pengecut yang lebih peduli pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang bekerja keras menuntaskan dendam mereka.”_

Biar kata semua orang menganggapnya jenius, sejatinya Kurapika adalah pemuda yang bodoh dan keras kepala, lebih bodoh dan keras kepala ketimbang Gon, malah. Sudah kewajiban Leorio untuk menjaganya, seperti Killua menjaga Gon. Sayangnya, tidak seperti Gon, Kurapika berada dalam delusi bahwa ia _oh-sangat-pintar-kuat-dan-tak-terkalahkan._ Cuma itu alasannya si idiot itu secara aktif terus merusak dirinya seperti ini. Kalau begitu, bagaimana Leorio bisa menjaga nyawa Kurapika tetap ada di tubuhnya, coba?

Sadar Leorio hanya menyebutkan nama Ryodan untuk mendapatkan reaksinya, Kurapika mendesah. “Kau tahu masalahku,” katanya. “Aku telah mengatakannya tadi.”

“Soal kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Melakukan apa?”

Tatapan Kurapika yang seolah tak percaya ia mengatakan itu membuat dahinya berkerut. Tapi lantas ia menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan Kurapika, ketika pemuda itu menyentuh perutnya.

“Aku tahu keputusan itu adalah yang terbaik, tapi ... tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya...,” bisiknya, menundukkan kepala seraya mengelus perutnya perlahan.

Leorio tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus merasa. Kurapika tidak bisa menggugurkan kandungannya? Haruskah ia bersorak?

Mungkin bisa dimengerti, satu bagian yang lebih logis dalam dirinya berkata. Sudah empat bulan, jika ia tidak salah hitung. Janin itu sudah berkembang. Mungkin belum terlambat, tetapi menggugurkannya di usia ini jelas bukan pilihan terbaik. 

Yang dengan sendirinya aneh, bisa dibilang. Sudah berlalu seminggu sejak ia bertemu Kurapika, kan? Satu bulan semenjak Kurapika tahu mengenai kehamilannya. Sebenarnya apa alasan Kurapika menunda untuk menggugurkannya? Tidak, bahkan sebelum itu. Apa alasan Kurapika menunggu tiga minggu sejak ia tahu bahwa ia hamil untuk memberitahunya? Tepatnya, apa alasan Kurapika merasa perlu untuk memberitahunya? Bukankah semua akan terselesaikan dengan mudah, jika ia langsung menggugurkannya saat itu juga? Bahkan Leorio tak perlu tahu, dan takkan ada masalah seperti ini.

Tapi ia juga tahu, bahwa menggugurkan kandungan bukan hanya keputusan yang berat, tapi juga penuh resiko. Dengan tubuhnya sekarang, baik mempertahankan kandungan maupun menggugurkannya sama-sama beresiko, sebenarnya. Ini adalah persoalan yang sangat dilematis. Bahkan sebagai dokter, jika ditempatkan di posisi Kurapika, sulit baginya untuk memilih. Terlebih sebagai ayah...

Di sisi lain, ia juga tahu apa arti kehamilan ini bagi Kurapika, walau si bodoh itu berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik topeng penuh kepalsuan yang ia pakai. Tidak, Leorio takkan begitu tolol membiarkan dirinya berkubang dalam delusi bahwa Kurapika ragu karena ... um, memiliki perasaan terhadapnya dan menganggap janin yang berkembang di tubuhnya sebagai ... momento atas waktu berharga yang mereka habiskan bersama, mungkin? Ah, tidak, tidak, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bodoh seperti itu. Karena Kurapika takkan berpikir ke sana, bukan? Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menganggap kehamilannya memiliki suatu nilai, itu pasti berhubungan dengan klannya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Kurapika untuk meneruskan garis keturunan suku Kurta. Mungkin bahkan satu-satunya kesempatan. Benar, karena ayah—uhm, ‘donor sperma'—di sini adalah Leorio yang notebene tidak berdarah Kurta, anak itu takkan memiliki darah murni, yang berarti ia takkan mewarisi mata merah. Tapi itu bukan persoalan besar, bukan? Menimbang bahwa Kurapika menganggap bahwa mata merah klannya justru membawa masalah, ini mungkin jalan yang terbaik, yang mungkin membuka peluang kebangkitan dan keberlangsungan klan Kurta tanpa menjadikan keturunannya sebagai sasaran tindak genosida baru berlatar belakang keuntungan ekonomi.

Seketika, bayangan seorang anak dalam balutan busana tradisional Kurta, dengan rambut pirang Kurapika, tapi dengan mata coklat Leorio, membayang di pelupuk matanya. Bukan cuma satu, mungkin tiga-empat anak. Dari dulu Leorio menginginkan keluarga yang besar, dan akan jauh lebih mudah untuk mengembalikan kejayaan klan Kurta jika mereka memiliki banyak anak, bukan? Ah, mungkin mereka bisa kembali ke kampung halaman Kurapika di Lukso. Mereka toh takkan butuh segala kemewahan keluarga Nostrade untuk hidup bahagia. Dan Leorio bisa mengamalkan ilmunya di mana saja, bukan?

Mungkin Kurapika akan bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat masa lalu yang pahit, jika ia memiliki harapan baru. Mungkin ia akhirnya akan bisa menanggalkan dendamnya, membangun hidup baru yang jauh lebih sehat. Baginya, bagi keluarga barunya, bagi kenangan sukunya.

Oh, betapa Leorio bersedia melakukan apapun demi mewujudkan bayangan itu. Tapi ia juga sadar, bukan haknya untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Apalah ia, hanya sekadar donor. Ah tidak, bahkan donor pun terlalu tinggi karena setidaknya itu memberi kesan bahwa Kurapika _sengaja_ mencarinya, benar-benar menginginkan satu bagian dari dirinya. Faktanya, ia hanyalah remah kecil dalam hidup Kurapika yang sayangnya menjadi penyebab kecelakaan ini. Kurapika tidak mencintainya, Kurapika tidak menginginkan masa depan bersamanya, Kurapika tidak menginginkan kenang-kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka. Oh brengsek, Kurapika mungkin bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali. Apa yang menurut Leorio berharga, bagi Kurapika sejatinya adalah sebuah noda.

Tapi itu tak bisa membuat Leorio membencinya. Sial, itu tidak bisa membuat Leorio berhenti mencintainya. Itu tak bisa membuat Leorio berhenti berharap untuk bisa ada di sisinya. Khususnya kini, saat Kurapika begitu rapuh.

Perlahan, ia mendekat. Diberanikannya dirinya mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh wajah halus pemuda itu. Kurapika agak mengejit, tapi ia tak menghindar dari sentuhannya, atau lebih lagi: membanting Leorio dan menyembelih lehernya. Itu adalah suatu pertanda baik, kan?

Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Leorio. Ada air mata membasahi pipinya, dan mata yang biasanya begitu dingin kini dipenuhi emosi yang tak bisa ia gambarkan dengan mudah. Ia tampak begitu sendu dan rapuh, tapi juga begitu ... indah? Tanpa sadar jemari Leorio bergerak menghapus jejak air mata itu. Dan anehnya, Kurapika bukan menghindar, tapi malah bersandar pada sentuhan itu. Matanya yang indah itu terpejam, seakan merasakan sentuhannya, merasakan ketulusan dan perasaan Leorio di baliknya...

Didorong semata oleh instingnya, Leorio bergerak merengkuh pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuh itu tak berontak, justru dengan pasrah menyerahkan diri dalam pelukannya. Leorio bisa merasakan getar-getar bahunya, isaknya yang teredam, air matanya yang merembes membasahi kemeja yang Leorio kenakan. Rambut Kurapika yang setengah basah mengenainya, tapi ia tak peduli.

“Kau tidak sendiri, jangan takut...,” bisik Leorio, meski ia tak yakin pada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan: pada Kurapika atau pada dirinya sendiri. “Kita akan melalui ini bersama... Ya?”

Ia bisa mendengar sahutan pelan dari tubuh dalam pelukannya, dan lagi-lagi dikendalikan insting, Leorio pun mengecup puncak kepala itu. Pemuda itu agak mengejit, dan ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Leorio. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu. Warna merah pucat meleber dari balik lensa hitam yang Kurapika kenakan.

Entah apa yang merasuki Leorio, ketika ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah itu. Saat itu juga seluruh neuron dalam otaknya menyala, memaksa membentuk sinapsis yang membunyikan alarm dalam kepalanya, berdering ribut memerintahkannya untuk menjauh. Tapi tubuhnya tak hendak menaati perintah itu. Yang ada, pelukannya atas pinggang Kurapika mengetat, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu.

Ia bisa melihat mata Kurapika yang membeliak nanar, napasnya yang tertahan, tubuhnya yang menegang. Tapi ia tidak meronta, tidak berontak, tidak lantas melakukan manuver untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan membantingnya, misalnya. Dan setan yang bersarang dalam otak primitif di kepala Leorio menarikan tarian kemenangan.

Bibir Kurapika di bibirnya terasa begitu dingin. Permukaannya yang pecah-pecah terasa begitu kasar. Namun tak bisa tidak, Leorio merasakan emosi yang membuncah dalam ciuman itu. Kesedihan, kebingungan, kebimbangan, ketakutan akan masa depan yang tak menentu, semua membludak dan bergulung menjadi satu.

Kurapika bak sebatang pohon yang tumbuh di puncak gunung berapi. Ia tampak begitu kuat dan tegar, seakan siap menghadapi apapun, tapi sejatinya ia terbakar dari dalam. Sesuatu entah apa akan mematahkannya kapan saja, dan saat itu pula ia akan tumbang, seluruh kedigdayaannya hancur jadi abu.

Dan apakah yang bisa Leorio lakukan, untuk melindunginya? Tidak, Kurapika tidak butuh seorang ksatria untuk menjadi tameng dan pedangnya, ia lebih dari kuat untuk itu. Kurapika butuh seseorang untuk merawat lukanya, membisikkannya kata semangat, mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

Ia butuh seseorang untuk mendukungnya, memberinya kekuatan.

Mampukah Leorio menjadi hal itu baginya?

Tangan Kurapika menyentuh punggungnya, membalas pelukannya. Dari situ, tangan itu merambat naik, hingga bersarang di bagian belakang kepalanya. Jemari Kurapika yang menyentuh tengkuknya terasa dingin dan berkeriput, tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari sentuhan itu.

Emosi yang lain.

Keinginan.

Hasrat.

Bukankah Leorio ingin menjadi apapun bagi Kurapika? Memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan? Apapun...

Kurapika sama sekali tidak menolak, bahkan membalas dengan sama agresifnya, ketika Leorio memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak juga ketika Leorio menariknya, membawanya ke kamar tidur. Kasur pegas murahan Leorio berderit kecil kala ia mendorong tubuh mungil Kurapika ke atasnya, dan berderit sekali lagi ketika ia menaikinya, memerangkap tubuh Kurapika di bawah tubuhnya. Mata sang Kurta masih basah dan merah, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di sana kala Leorio menatapnya dalam-dalam.

“Apa kau menginginkan ini?” tanyanya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Kurapika untuk mundur, meski sejatinya ia tahu ia tidak melakukannya demi Kurapika. Ini adalah demi dirinya sendiri. Karena menjadi alat bagi Kurapika untuk menyalurkan depresinya, apapun artinya itu, jauh lebih baik ketimbang ia dikatakan mengambil kesempatan tatkala pemuda itu tengah berada pada titik terendahnya.

Kurapika memandangnya dalam-dalam seraya menggigit bibirnya. Ada rona merah di pipinya kala ia memberi kode anggukan dengan ujung dagunya.

“Apa kau yakin?” tanya Leorio lagi. Sekadar memastikan niatnya, ia membiarkan jemarinya melayang di atas kancing baju Kurapika.

“Ya...,” bisik Kurapika lirih, yang menjadi lampu hijau bagi Leorio untuk melangkah ke tahap berikutnya.

Mengikuti tersingkirnya lapis demi lapis pakaian dari tubuh mereka, Leorio menjalankan jemarinya menyusuri tubuh Kurapika. Kulit itu tak sehalus yang ia bayangkan—tak pernah sehalus yang ia bayangkan. Jika empat bulan lalu kulit itu diwarnai garis-garis bekas luka dan lebam kebiruan, kali ini kulit itu tak hanya tampak kering dan kusam, tapi juga mulai menampakkan bercak-bercak seolah termakan usia. Jelas, dampak Emperor Time yang katanya mengurangi waktu hidupnya bekerja dengan cara mengeringkan Kurapika dari Nen yang merupakan aura hidupnya, dan hal itu mulai menampakkan pengaruh secara fisik. Leorio tahu sekali bagaimana dampak ekstrem dari Nen yang terkuras habis—ia sudah melihat seperti apa Gon, dan sungguh ia tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Kurapika. Menahan pilunya, Leorio mendaratkan kecupan menelusuri kulit itu, berharap lagi dan lagi bahwa segala hal buruk yang membayang di depan mata takkan pernah terjadi.

Leorio tak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dalam konteks terapi psikologis sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya ia tahu, dalam kondisi Kurapika sekarang, bukan percumbuan panas nan menggetarkan yang ia butuhkan, melainkan sesuatu yang bisa memberinya ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Sesuatu yang menyatakan bahwa ia ada di sini demi Kurapika, sesuatu yang dapat menguatkan dan menabahkannya. Jadi ia berusaha mengurung libido dan instingnya sendiri rapat-rapat, sementara mengerahkan seluruh daya upayanya untuk dapat memahami setiap tanda fisik maupun non-fisik yang diberikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, lisan maupun kiasan, guna menerjemahkannya dalam tindakan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan pemuda itu. Jika Kurapika menginginkan sentuhan lembut, itu yang ia berikan. Jika Kurapika menginginkan sedikit tekanan, itu pula yang ia berikan. Ego dan hasratnya sendiri menjadi nomor dua di sini, dan ia merelakan dirinya lebur dalam pusaran tarian bersama pemuda itu.

* * *

Ketika segalanya selesai, mereka berbaring dalam keheningan kamar Leorio, menghitung waktu berlalu seiring jarum jam yang berdetak satu per satu. Kurapika tertidur dalam posisi melingkar dalam pelukan Leorio, sementara tangan Leorio melintang mendekap tubuhnya. Kulit punggungnya terasa dingin kala bersentuhan dengan dada Leorio, tapi Leorio tak peduli. Justru kian didekatkannya tubuhnya merengkuh tubuh ringkih pemuda itu, seolah berusaha memberikan kehangatan yang tak bisa ia dapatkan.

Selalu, di saat seperti ini, perasaan di dadanya meluap dan membuncah hingga membuatnya begitu ingin menyatakan cinta. Tapi ia tahu bukan itu yang Kurapika inginkan. Oh, ia bahkan tahu pernyataan cintanya adalah hal terakhir yang Kurapika inginkan saat ini. Apa yang ingin ia dapat dari pernyataan cinta itu, memangnya? Bahwa ia menginginkan Kurapika untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia ingin menambatkan Kurapika padanya. Tapi Kurapika adalah sosok yang takkan mungkin bisa ia ikat. Bukan karena Kurapika adalah petualang cinta, justru sebaliknya. Masalahnya adalah karena ia makhluk antisosial reklusif yang merasa ikatannya dengan orang lain adalah sumber masalah.

Ini bukan masalah independensi. Sikap individualistis Kurapika tidak berasal dari arogansi, bahwa ia begitu hebat dan tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Sikap itu hadir dari sifat protektifnya, suatu kesadaran bahwa ia hanya akan menyeret orang-orang yang dekat padanya dalam masalah, dan membuat dirinya sendiri terluka karenanya. Tapi bahwa itu membuatnya menutup diri dari semua orang, itulah sifat buruk Kurapika yang menjadi pangkal masalah. Ia tak ingin diikat, bukan hanya karena ia merasa gerakannya akan terbatas dengan itu. Ia ingin melindungi orang lain dengan menjauh dari semua orang, dan dengan demikian melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Leorio paham benar sifat Kurapika yang itu, karenanya ia tak ingin menambah beban masalah pemuda itu dengan pernyataan yang kiranya hanya akan membuatnya gelisah. Ditambah ia tahu Kurapika sedang banyak masalah, tidak di mafia tidak di Asosiasi Hunter. Belum lagi masalah kehamilannya. 

Jadi diciumnya bahu Kurapika, dan dipeluknya lebih erat tubuhnya, berusaha menunjukkan seluruh perasaannya dalam gestur sederhana itu. Kurapika mengerang pelan, dan berbalik menghadapnya. Matanya masih terpejam, dadanya turun-naik secara teratur. Dalam tidur, ia begitu damai...

Perlahan, Leorio mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh perut Kurapika. Kandungan Kurapika tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran usia 16 minggu, bisa dibilang kecil malah, tapi memang tubuhnya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Menarik napas panjang, Leorio berkonsentrasi mengarahkan kekuatan Ultrasound-nya untuk merasakan kondisi janin itu. Waktu seminggu tak banyak membawa perubahan, tapi janin itu sudah cukup besar dan terbentuk sempurna. Berkonsentrasi lebih dalam lagi, ia bisa meraba detak jantung di sana. Kecil, tapi stabil ... dan menakjubkan. Tanpa sadar Leorio menutup mata, meresapi irama detak itu.

“Kau merasakannya?”

Pertanyaan itu datang dari sosok di hadapannya. Kaget, Leorio sontak membuka mata dan menarik tangannya.

“Uhm, maaf...” Wajah Leorio pasti menunjukkan rasa bersalah, tapi Kurapika hanya memandangnya balik dengan tatapan yang tak tergambarkan.

“Tidak apa,” katanya. Namun alih-alih kembali tidur dalam pelukan Leorio, atau tersenyum mesra dan bersama Leorio melanjutkan mendengarkan irama jantung anaknya, uhm, _anak mereka,_ ia justru bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur.

“Eh? Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Leorio bingung, demi melihat Kurapika menarik kemejanya yang tersampir di kursi di samping tempat tidur dan mengenakannya.

“Pulang,” jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Nah ini dia ketakutan Leorio. Sedikit saja ia menunjukkan emosinya, menunjukkan kemesraan, dan Kurapika akan langsung merasa canggung lantas kabur. Dan ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang fit untuk itu, bisa dibilang.

“Pulang? Ke Milan? Jam segini?” Leorio melirik jam digital di sisi tempat tidurnya. Pukul 01.30. Ia tahu Kurapika punya pesawat udara pribadi, tidak pun ia dengan mudahnya bisa menyewa, tapi ini terlalu larut.

“Swaldani,” koreksi Kurapika tanpa melihat ke arahnya. “Aku baru membeli kamar di dekat markas Asosiasi.”

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Untuk mempermudah urusan Zodiac?” ia mengerung, kelihatan heran mengapa Leorio bahkan perlu menanyakannya.

“Bukan. Maksudku kenapa kau harus pergi ke Swaldani sekarang? Tidak ada urusan penting, kan?”

“Um, aku baru ingat Mizai menyuruhku mengurus sesuatu. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi.”

Bahkan tak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kurapika saat ini. Ia ingin kabur, itu sudah jelas. Masalahnya, dari apa? Dari siapa?

Sungguh Leorio ingin menahannya. Menjaganya. Memeluknya semalaman. _Setiap malam._ Setidaknya hingga anak mereka lahir. Kalau bisa selamanya. Tapi ia tahu mengatakan itu sama halnya dengan malah mengusir Kurapika.

“Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja?” katanya. “Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana.”

“Tidak perlu. Uh, aku bisa memanggil taksi.”

“Taksi? Memangnya kau tidak bisa meminta supirmu menjemput? Siapa namanya? Maelstorm?”

"Dia di Milan.”

“Supirmu yang lain, kalau begitu?”

“Um, tidak ada yang di sekitar sini.”

Kening Leorio berkerut. Diingatnya malam tadi Kurapika muncul di depan pintu apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. “Kenapa kau tidak diantar?” tanyanya. “Tunggu, bagaimana caramu datang ke sini? Kau tak mungkin sengaja pergi sendiri dari Milan ke sini tanpa membawa _bodyguard_ -mu kan?” Tidak, pertanyaan sesungguhnya adalah… “Kau sebenarnya habis dari mana?”

Kurapika tidak menjawab, justru dengan terburu-buru mengenakan jasnya (yang untungnya sudah agak kering) dan pamit meninggalkan Leorio. Ia bahkan tak sempat menanyakan apa sebenarnya alasan pemuda itu datang.

Bukan cuma sekali, Leorio merasa dirinya begitu kotor dan tak berharga.


	3. Chapter 3

Kali berikutnya ia bertemu dengan Kurapika adalah pada rapat Zodiac seminggu berikutnya. Seperti standarnya, acara itu diadakan di markas besar Asosiasi Hunter di Swaldani City. Ia tahu Kurapika sudah tinggal di Swaldani sejak seminggu lalu, jadi ia sama sekali tidak heran mendapati bahwa pemuda itu sudah bertengger di kursinya yang biasa di ruang rapat, ketika Leorio masuk.

Jika dalam seminggu sebelumnya, Kurapika yang terus-terusan menerornya dengan pesan dan telepon, setelah malam itu, sikapnya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Pemuda itu kembali pada kebiasaannya yang dulu—memperlakukannya seolah ia hanya debu tak penting di ujung sepatunya. Tidak hanya kabur begitu saja setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan (atau apapun yang membuatnya mendatangi Leorio), bahkan dalam seminggu ini ia sama sekali tak membalas satu pun pesan Leorio atau mengangkat teleponnya. Lebih kesal lagi bahwa Kurapika sepertinya membalas sikapnya seminggu lalu, karena setelah beberapa hari mencueki teleponnya, pada hari kelima, ia pun memblok nomor Leorio. Seharusnya Leorio sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin Kurapika. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak berlebihan kan sekiranya ia berharap Kurapika sedikitnya akan bersikap lebih baik padanya?

Kurapika hanya menoleh padanya sekilas dan membalas sapaannya singkat, sebelum kembali pada perbincangan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan dengan rekan kerja satu divisinya di Zodiac, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mizaistom Nana. Menggerutu dengan perlakuan acuh Kurapika, Leorio pun berjalan mengitari meja menuju kursinya di pojok, jauh di seberang Kurapika, sembari memberi salam pada para anggota lain. Waktu rapat masih setengah jam lagi, jadi para anggota Zodiac belum lengkap. Selain Mizai dan Kurapika, di meja itu baru ada Cluck sang Ayam, Gehl sang Ular, Pyon sang Kelinci, dan Ginta sang Domba. Jangan kata Kanzai, yang memang terkenal hobi telat, bahkan Cheadle sang ketua, orang paling disiplin dalam kelompok itu, juga belum datang.

Mendesah, Leorio menuju meja pojok tempat disajikannya mesin kopi dan menuangkan secangkir untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum menuju kursinya di antara Cluck dan Gehl. Gehl adalah rekan satu divisinya dulu dalam misi ke Benua Gelap, jadi wajar saja jika mereka duduk berdekatan. Masalahnya, kenapa juga dia harus ditempatkan di sebelah Cluck?

Bukan ia tidak suka Cluck. Meski kadar ributnya dalam rapat setara dengan Kanzai atau Saiyuu, sejatinya Cluck adalah anggota Zodiac yang sangat profesional dalam menjalankan tugas. Masalahnya, dia dan Pyon adalah Ratu Gosip. Saat itu saja, mereka tengah asyik kasak-kusuk berdua, entah apa yang dibicarakan.

“Kalian ngobrolin apa sih?” sebenarnya ia tak ingin tahu, tapi ia tak bisa tidak bertanya sebagai bentuk upaya bersosialisasi, kala menarik kursinya dan duduk di antara Cluck dan Gehl.

Cluck menghentikan cekikikannya, lantas berpaling pada Leorio dan tersenyum dikulum. “Tidak, kami sedang membicarakan kemungkinan kita akan mendengar lonceng pernikahan berbunyi sebentar lagi,” dan ia cekikikan lagi bersama Pyon.

Huh. Tak mungkin ini soal dirinya, kan? Sebagaimanapun ia berharap, kemungkinan itu terlalu jauh, jauh, jauuuuuuhhhhh….

“Maksudmu Freecss?”

Tidak, ia tidak membicarakan tentang Gon. Bocah itu bagaimanapun baru 17 tahun, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sudah puber. Maksudnya adalah Freecss satunya, yang gosipnya ketahuan menghamili cewek suku entah-mana (lagi) lantas ditangkap dan dipaksa bertanggungjawab.

Ha, rasakan!

Yang berarti mungkin dalam waktu dekat Gon akan punya adik. Gon sudah tahu ini, tentu, entah siapa yang mengabarkan. Yang jelas, dia tidak keberatan, malah kedengarannya sangat antusias ketika terakhir kali Leorio meneleponnya. Ia bahkan tak henti bicara selama nyaris satu jam soal ‘rencana mengajak sang adik berpetualang’, plus ‘sekarang Killua tidak bisa sombong karena cuma dia yang punya adik’, hingga Leorio harus menghentikannya karena takut biaya teleponnya membengkak. Sayangnya, kelihatannya dia tidak bisa secara langsung menimang adik barunya itu, karena kalau Freecss tertangkap dan dipaksa menikah lantas tinggal di suku itu, artinya ia takkan bisa meninggalkan putranya di Pulau Paus lantas kabur seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Gon.

“Ha, siapa peduli sama makhluk gelandangan rombeng super-kotor dan bau sampah itu?” Cluck mengibas. Kadang Leorio bingung sendiri mendengar bagaimana para Zodiac, khususnya Cluck, begitu membenci Ging. “Tidak, tidak, ini lebih seru. Dan lebih dekat dengan kita. Iya kan, Pyon?”

Mendesah, Leorio menyeruput kopinya. Dasar cewek, apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?

“Ah, benar juga,” Pyon memukul tangannya, seolah mengingat sesuatu. Lantas sembari mencondongkan diri di meja, ia menghadap Leorio, “Kalian akrab kan, Leorio? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, dong?”

“Tahu apa?”

“Soal Nostrade, Nostrade!”

Kopi yang sedang diseruput Leorio tersembur begitu saja, yang kontan membuatnya mendapat tatapan jijik dari semua orang di situ. Cluck dan Pyon terutama, yang sedang sial terkena semburan kopi Leorio.

“Ke-kenapa memang soal Kurapika?”

Mendelik sebal sembali mengelap wajahnya, Cluck menjawab, “Kau tidak lihat ada yang berbeda dari si mafia itu?”

Mengerling ke arah Kurapika—yang setelah melihat sekilas ke arahnya, lantas kembali ke apapun pembicaraannya dengan Mizai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa—Leorio baru paham apa yang mereka maksud. Benar, dia memang berbeda. Alih-alih setelan pas badan yang biasa ia kenakan, kali itu ia tampil lebih kasual dengan kemeja putih dan sweater biru muda. Leorio tahu alasannya: pasti jasnya sudah tidak ada yang cukup, dan tidak ada waktu untuk membuat jas baru. Kehamilan mulai usia ini berkembang sangat cepat, sehingga pasti bukan perkara mudah menyesuaikan bentuk jas yang ia pesan untuk menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya yang mulai berubah. Masalahnya, tampilannya sekarang membuatnya tak hanya berbeda. Ia tampak begitu tampan, dan bersinar. Kesan arogan yang biasa ia pancarkan dengan bantuan setelan hitamnya yang biasa hilang sudah. Wajar kalau cewek-cewek di sebelahnya ini jadi ribut.

Tunggu. Mereka tidak sedang mencurigai perubahan tubuhnya, kan?

Setahu Leorio, tidak ada seorangpun di Zodiac, bahkan Cheadle sekalipun, yang tahu mengenai status kehamilan Kurapika, atau bahkan gendernya. Kurapika sangat sekretif soal ini, hingga bahkan Leorio baru tahu ketika menerima ajakan Kurapika untuk … um, ‘melepaskan ketegangan’ dalam perjalanan kembali dari Benua Gelap. Wajar mungkin, mengingat status dan masa lalunya. Nah, kalau mereka curiga, berarti ini kewajiban Leorio untuk menepisnya.

“Yah, dia sedang cari suasana baru, mungkin,” kibas Leorio. “Kenapa memangnya?”

“Ack, kau tidak peka, sih…” Cluck menyayangkan.

“Apa sih?”

“Maksudnya, memang kau tidak lihat?” kali ini Gehl yang bicara, membuat Leorio mendelik ke sebelah kirinya. Kenapa juga si ular ini ikut-ikutan?

“Lihat apa?

“Itu,” ia kembali menunjuk ke arah Kurapika.

“Itu apa?”

“Ck. Percuma, Leorio memang bebal,” gerutu Cluck. “Dia sih, ada gajah dicat pink bunga-bunga lewat depan matanya juga takkan sadar!”

“Apaan sih!”

Mendesah, Gehl berujar, “Tidak lihat? Mereka kelihatan sangat dekat ya, Nostrade dan Mizai…”

“Mi-Mizai?”

Leorio melirik lagi ke arah mereka berdua.

“I-itu wajar kan? Maksudku, mereka satu tim. Mizai memanfaatkan kekuatan dan koneksi Kurapika untuk memecahkan kasus, kan?”

“Ack, kau tidak usah sok bodoh begitu deh, Leorio. Mizai kan Crime Hunter senior, koneksinya juga tak kalah hebat, lah… Tapi baru kali ini ia mau bekerjasama sampai segitunya dengan seseorang. Tahu kan, waktu ada protes soal keterlibatan Nostrade dalam Zodiac, yang katanya bisa membuat Zodiac beralih jadi agen yang menguntungkan sindikat mafia? Mizai yang paling kencang membela Nostrade, padahal kan dari dulu kita tahu ia paling dulu ia sama sekali anti dengan dunia hitam. Ini sudah jelas ada apa-apa.”

“Yang jelas Mizai sering betul menerima permohonan kasus di sekitar Yorkshin,” timpal Gehl. “Di situ pusat bisnis Nostrade kan? Kudengar ia sering tinggal di salah satu hotel Nostrade.”

“Oh, itu belum seberapa. Aku mendapat berita dari sumber yang sangat terpercaya, kalau Nostrade membeli _penthouse_ seharga nyaris 1 milyar jenny di Hotel Blue Diamond,” sang ahli informatika sekaligus hacker bintang tiga, Pyon, menyumbang suara. “Membeli, lho, membeli! Itu dekat apartemennya Mizai, kan?”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Cluck menggoyangkan jemarinya. “Mizai sudah jelas tinggal di sana, salah satu kamera merpatiku menangkap mereka berdua keluar dari hotel tadi pagi.”

“Ah, intinya sekali lihat orang juga tahu,” sambut Gehl lagi. “Mizai tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun semenjak mantan suaminya meninggal, kan? Lalu sekarang ia bisa seakrab itu dengan seseorang… Mencurigakan, kan?”

“Aku sempat meng-hack _browsing history_ IP-nya, lho. Mizai belakangan sering _browsing_ tempat-tempat liburan dan _wedding organizer._ Aku bahkan mendapati catatan transaksi sepasang cincin _,”_ tambah Pyon. “Kelihatannya dia serius dengan si Nostrade itu, kurasa sebentar lagi juga ia akan melamarnya.”

“A-apa?”

“Jangan bilang kau baru tahu…,” Cluck tampak memicing.

Tak memberi komentar, Leorio mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang ada di seberang. Kurapika menampakkan tampang seriusnya yang biasa, tapi memang tak bisa disangkal, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam interaksi keduanya. Fakta bahwa Mizai sengaja menarik kursinya mendekati Kurapika, misalnya, atau Kurapika yang mendengarkan dengan saksama uraian Mizai, lantas memberi komentar dengan tubuh sedikit condong ke arahnya. Mereka seakan memiliki dunia sendiri, terpisah dari yang lain.

Perasaan entah-apa mendadak menyelinap, begitu cepat menguasai hati Leorio. Kemarahan, kecemburuan, rasa tersakiti, terkhianati, terinjak-injak—sebut saja. Di sini dia, menunggu dengan sabar, menerima apapun yang dilemparkan Kurapika padanya bak seekor anjing yang setia. Sementara di sana, Kurapika terang-terangan pamer kemesraan dengan pria lain?

Cewek-cewek di sekitarnya masih asyik bergosip, tapi Leorio tidak mendengarkan. Pandangannya hanya terarah pada Kurapika. Mungkin sadar dirinya diperhatikan, pemuda Kurta itu menatap ke arahnya. Ada pertanyaan di raut wajahnya, sebelum ia kembali berpaling ketika Mizai mengatakan sesuatu seraya menyorongkan berkas entah-apa. Kepala mereka begitu dekat…

Cih, brengsek!

“Ah, Leorio,” namanya yang dipanggil membuat Leorio mengerjap. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya Gehl mencondongkan tubuh padanya, menumpukan wajah di telapak tangannya dan memandang Leorio dengan mata penuh konspirasi. “Kau sahabat si Nostrade itu kan? Coba, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu? Apa saja…”

“Eh, kan sudah dibilang, aku tidak…”

“Hmmm, benar juga,” Cluck ikut-ikutan. “Kau mungkin akan menjadi _best man,_ kan? Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol-ngobrol habis ini?”

“Kita bisa ngobrol sambal minum-minum, bagaimana?” Gehl menjalankan ujung kukunya yang tajam di lengan Leorio. “Kudengar di dekat sini ada bar oke yang baru buka.”

“Eh, anu…”

“Atau kau tinggal di hotel mana, Leorio?” Cluck makin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Leorio. “Kita bisa membicarakan rencana _bachelor party_ Nostrade dan Mizai sambil _pajamas party_ malam ini, mungkin?”

Menyudahi kalimatnya, tahu-tahu Cluck meniup telinga Leorio, yang kontan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Refleks, ia berteriak, menjauhkan dirinya dari si wanita ayam, yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjengkang bersama kursinya ke lantai.

“Sialan!” gerutu Leorio, bangkit dan membetulkan letak kursinya. “Aku tahu aku yunior, tapi jangan usil begitu dong!” Tapi bukannya membantu, atau setidaknya menunjukkan penyesalan, cewek-cewek itu malah tertawa cekikikan.

Justru saat itu, terdengar deheman dari pintu, dan mereka semua beralih ke sumber suara. Sang Ketua Cheadle Yorkshire rupanya, yang masuk diiringi Botobai. Baru Leorio sadari bahwa sedari tadi, beberapa anggota yang semula belum datang sudah mengalir memasuki ruangan dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Ketika mengedarkan pandangan itulah, matanya bersirobok dengan Kurapika. Pandangan Kurapika padanya tampak aneh—agak memicing dan kelihatan benar disaputi emosi—tapi sebelum Leorio bisa menangkap apa itu, sang Kurta sudah keburu memutus pandangan untuk bicara dengan Cheadle.

Dengan kehadiran Cheadle, rapat segera dimulai. Topik kali ini rupanya mengenai protes yang muncul berkenaan dengan Referendum Peraturan Hunter, yang oleh sebagian Hunter dinyatakan hanya menguntungkan sebagian pihak dan justru menimbulkan konflik. Secara bergantian, Pyon, Kurapika, dan Mizaistom bangkit untuk menyampaikan laporannya atas kondisi lapangan, dilanjutkan pembahasan dan perdebatan panjang-lebar yang kadang Leorio bingung mengarah ke mana. Namun tak urung, sepanjang rapat, ia merasakan Kurapika terus berupaya menghindari tatapannya.

* * *

Ketika jam istirahat, Leorio mendapati Kurapika pamit dari diskusinya dengan Mizai dan Cheadle. Merasa ini kesempatannya, ia pun ikut keluar ruangan dan menguntit Kurapika, yang seperti ia duga memasuki toilet. Setelah melihat kanan-kiri dan yakin tidak ada yang mengawasi, ia pun menyusul.

Kurapika baru keluar dari bilik toilet ketika ia masuk. Ia kelihatan sama sekali tidak kaget dengan kehadiran Leorio di sana, yang jelas-jelas menunggunya. Mendengus kecil, ia melintasi Leorio menuju deretan wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

“Mungkin kau bisa belajar bagaimana cara menguntit orang dari Killua?” ujar Kurapika seraya melirik sekilas pada bayangan Leorio di cermin. “Jujur, Leorio, upayamu sangat menyedihkan.”

“Mungkin karena aku memang tidak sembunyi-sembunyi?”

Kurapika hanya tertawa kecil.

“Jadi ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?”

 _Ya, tentu saja. Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Mizai? Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan si Sapi? Katamu kau tidak tidur dengan siapapun selain denganku, tapi Mizai itu apa? Apa jangan-jangan janin di kandunganmu adalah anak Mizai? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan, telepon, dan_ voicemail _-ku seminggu ini, padahal sebelumnya kau terus-terusan mencecarku? Apa benar kau akan menikahi Mizai, itukah alasannya kau menghindariku? Tapi kenapa kau malah menemuiku kalau kau memang ada hubungan dengan Mizai?_

Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Leorio hingga ia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus ia tanyakan duluan. Tapi akhirnya pertanyaannya adalah, “Kau sebenarnya menganggapku apa, Kurapika?”

Kurapika tampak sedikit kontemplatif ketika menutup keran, tapi kemudian ia tertawa lirih, “Kenapa juga kau harus bertanya begitu?”

“Jelas!” Leorio mendekat, menarik tangan Kurapika dan memaksanya melihatnya. “Seminggu ini kau tidak bisa kuhubungi, lalu kau dekat-dekat cowok lain di depanku!"

Kurapika tak mau kalah. "Kapan memangnya kau menghubungiku? Kau kan memblokku minggu lalu, ingat tidak?"

"Tidak usah melempar kesalahan padaku! Intinya kalau kau cuma memanfaatkan aku untuk … uh, apapunlah, sebaiknya kau bilang dari awal, supaya aku tidak berharap!”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Mizai? Memangnya apa hakmu melarang-larang?

Kata-kata Kurapika terang saja membuat Leorio mendidih. “Begitu? Jadi memang benar, kau ada hubungan dengan Mizai?”

“Sejak kapan kau berhak mengurusi dengan siapa aku berhubungan?”

Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya lebih berupa pernyataan itu terasa bak sembilu. Ini menjawab semuanya: sikap Kurapika, cara Kurapika memperlakukannya... Ia memang sama sekali tak punya perasaan pada Leorio. Ia hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu, penyalur depresi. Apa bedanya Leorio dengan _sex toys?_

Kurapika sepertinya tidak tahu gejolak hati Leorio, malah menatapnya dengan mata yang kian menusuk hingga membuat Leorio merasa seluruh energinya tercerabut. Memanfaatkan mengendurnya pegangan Leorio, ia pun menarik tangannya. Mendengus seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya, dengan nyinyirnya ia berujar, “Huh, daripada begitu, coba kau berkaca. Kau sendiri apa? Aku tahu Gehl dan Cluck seksi, tapi tak usahlah matamu hijau begitu memelototi dada mereka! Biar kata di ruang rapat, ini di muka publik, tahu! Ada CCTV! Tidak ada yang melarang kau melakukan apapun dengan mereka, tapi setidaknya carilah tempat yang lebih privat!”

“Hah? A-apa? Ka-kapan aku melihat dada mereka?”

“Aku melihatnya tahu, aku punya mata! Kalian mesra-mesraan begitu… Apa kata orang, coba? Biar bagaimana kau itu Zodiac, cobalah untuk tidak kelihatan terlalu murahan!”

“Murahan? Kau menyebutku murahan?”

“Jelas-jelas kau membiarkan dirimu digerepe-gerepe begitu sama tante-tante kecentilan! Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja pasang iklan di situs Hunter? Aku yakin banyak Hunter kesepian yang mau membayar mahal...”

Rahang Leorio langsung jatuh. “Kau berani bilang aku gigolo?”

“Memang nyatanya begitu!”

“Hei, dengar ya, cuma karena aku bisa kaupakai seenaknya, bukan berarti aku menjual diriku pada semua orang!”

“‘Pakai’? Aku memakaimu?”

“Oh? Apa memang istilahnya kalau kau seenaknya meniduri orang lalu tidak mau ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya? Cih, apa Mizai tahu kau jajan di luar?”

“Tidak usah bawa-bawa Mizai!”

“Kenapa tidak? Dia tunanganmu, kan?”

“A-apa? Aku tidak bertunangan dengan Mizai!”

“Cih! Belum lama kau mengakui sendiri kau ada hubungan dengannya!"

"Si-," Kurapika tampak kehilangan kata-kata, tapi lantas ia menggeram, "Bukan hubungan dalam arti itu, Bodoh! Dengar ya, aku tidak ada hubungan romantis dengan siapapun!" ia menekankan pada kata 'romantis' seolah itu begitu nista. Yang membuat darah Leorio bukan cuma mendidih, melainkan menggolak, dalam cara yang sama sekali tak masuk akal. Ia sudah mendapat konfirmasi berkali-kali bahwa apapun yang Kurapika lakukan dengannya memang sama sekali tak memiliki arti. Jadi mengapa ia masih merasa sakit?

Ia memanfaatkan kemarahannya untuk bicara sinis, "Oh, tidak ada hubungan apa? Kau jelas-jelas tinggal dengannya!”

“Si-siapa yang tinggal dengan Mizai?”

“Tidak usah menyangkal! Kalian itu jadi omongan orang, tahu!” Mengambil kesempatan Kurapika yang menganga bak ikan kekurangan air, Leorio melanjutkan, “Lalu apa Mizai tahu 'rahasia kecilmu’?” ia sengaja memberi tanda kutip dengan nada menyebalkan. “Apa jangan-jangan kau memakai jasaku gara-gara kau masih menutupinya dari Mizai? Kau tahu Mizai gay, makanya kau tidak berani bilang, ya kan? Kalau kau sebegitu parahnya menginginkan seks, kenapa kau harus datang padaku? Kalau kau punya uang untuk beli _penthouse_ segala, kenapa kau tidak bayar pelacur saja sana? Atau lebih baik: kenapa kau tidak membeli boneka atau mainan saja?”

“Diam, Leorio!”

“Kenapa? Aku benar, kan? Cih, dasar pengecut! Kau bisa sok kuat, Kurapika, tapi kelakuanmu seperti...”

Kata-kata Leorio terhenti ketika tahu-tahu tangan Kurapika mengancam lehernya.

“Selesaikan kalimatmu, Leorio... Dan aku takkan segan...”

Jika ia pikir Leorio akan mundur hanya karena ini, dia salah besar. “Oh, mengancamku dengan kekerasan rupanya?” ia balas menantang. “Kau tahu apa sebutannya laki-laki yang suka main kasar, kan?”

Sepertinya hal itu sukses menohok Kurapika, karena ia menarik tangannya dan membiarkan dirinya terbuka. Merasa mendapatkan peluang, Leorio merengkuhkan tangan mengitari pinggangnya, lantas menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

“Le-lepaskan!” Kurapika berusaha berontak, tapi nihil.

“Brengsek!” Leorio menahan satu tangan Kurapika yang lagi-lagi mencoba menyerangnya. “Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan? Kenapa kau bersikap begini padaku, Kurapika?”

Dengan itu, ia memaksa mencium pemuda dalam rengkuhannya. Mungkin itu adalah manuver yang salah, karena tahu-tahu saja, tangan Kurapika yang bebas mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, diikuti tubuhnya yang berputar dengan bertumpu pada dirinya. Seketika, ia merasakan suatu hentakan, sebelum dunia berputar dan ia terlempar membentur dinding.

“Pikir lagi sebelum memaksakan dirimu padaku!” bayangan sosok bermata merah menjulang di ruangan matanya, bak setan pencabut nyawa. “Kau tahu kau bukan tandinganku!”

Leorio ingin mengumpat, memaki, mungkin membalas perlakuan pemuda itu. Tapi rupanya jika suara pertengkaran mereka masih mampu teredam dinding, tidak demikian halnya dengan suara perkelahian mereka. Baru saja ia berusaha bangkit, tahu-tahu saja terdengar keributan di luar, disusul pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan tak lain tak bukan: Mizai. Beserta beberapa orang di belakangnya. Sial.

Mizai dengan cepat mengases situasi, tapi rupanya bias keberpihakannya pada Kurapika mengaburkan penilaiannya. Leorio jelas-jelas adalah korban di sini, tapi ia malah menghampiri Kurapika dan memeriksa kondisinya.

“Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?” tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran. Mendapati memar di pergelangan tangan Kurapika, seketika itu juga ia berbalik ke arah Leorio dan mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya, memaksanya bangun dari puing-puing tembok tempatnya terbaring. “Hei kau! Apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Sudah, cukup!” Kurapika menahan Mizai pada saat yang tepat ketika lelaki itu hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Leorio. Ia memberi kode ke arah pintu, tempat beberapa orang berdesakan seolah ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. “Ayo pergi!”

Berdecih, si pahlawan kesiangan itu melepaskan Leorio dan meninggalkannya, diikuti Kurapika yang bahkan tak melihatnya untuk kedua kali.

Leorio bangkit dan mengaduh, meluruskan punggungnya, berusaha tidak memedulikan kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai bubar di bawah perintah Mizai seraya memberikan pandangan penuh tanya padanya. Seraya menggerutu, ia memeriksa penampilannya di cermin. Wajahnya tak kenapa-kenapa, meski pakaiannya kotor dan berantakan. Namun tak urung, ketika merapikan pakaiannya itu, bayangan Kurapika yang meringis sembari menyentuh perutnya kala Mizai tak memperhatikan menghantui pikirannya.

* * *

“Kenapa kau?” tanya Cluck ketika ia kembali ke ruang rapat, terlambat pula. Di seberang sana, Mizai berhenti membacakan isi presentasi dan memberinya tatapan menusuk.

“Tidak kenapa-kenapa,” sahut Leorio, berusaha membalas tatapan Mizai dengan tak kalah berapinya. Yang ditatap untungnya masih sadar di mana posisinya kini, karena ia lekas memutus perang saling tatap mereka dan kembali pada _slide_ presentasinya.

“Lantas kenapa kau babak belur begitu?”

“Terpeleset di toilet.”

“Ah yang benar? Aku mendengar ribut-ribut tadi. Kau habis berantem dengan si Nostrade ya?”

“Siapa bilang? Sudah kubilang aku kepeleset!”

“Jangan bohong! Kenapa sih?”

“Sssh, diam!”

Cluck mengikuti arah pandangan Leorio, yang ke mana lagi mengarah selain ke Mizai dan Kurapika, yang saat itu tengah berusaha tidak melihat ke arahnya? Sebentuk senyum muncul di wajah perempuan itu, kala ia kembali menyenggol Leorio.

“Aku tahu. Pasti soal Mizai ya? Kenapa, kenapa?”

“Iggghhh…”

“Eh, jadi kapan katanya mereka menikah? Jadinya betulan kau bakal jadi _best man?_ Omong-omong, kalian tadi bertengkar soal apa sih?”

“AAAAHHH… BERISIIIIIKKKKK!!!”

“Ya, Leorio-san, ada yang ingin Anda katakan?”

Mengerjap, Leorio memandang sekeliling. Baru ia sadari ia tengah berdiri, dengan seisi ruangan memandang ke arahnya. Di sisinya, Gehl, Cluck, dan Pyon tampak berusaha menahan tawa, sementara di seberang sana, Kurapika tampak menyurukkan wajah ke telapak tangannya. Di kursi sebelahnya, Mizai yang tengah berdiri di hadapan layar proyektor dengan berkas di tangannya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

“Eh, tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Kalau begitu mohon agar tidak membuat forum sendiri, Leorio-san. Mohon perhatian Anda.”

“Eh, iya, maaf.”

Mizai adalah orang yang kaku, tapi tidak biasanya ia begini menyebalkan, pikir Leorio seraya kembali duduk. Apa sebenarnya yang Kurapika lihat dari cowok ini? Okelah, dia kuat (dia tidak mungkin jadi Zodiac kalau lemah, kan?), kelihatannya pintar dan pikirannya tajam. Tapi dia sangat kaku bak papan. Leorio bahkan tak yakin dia bisa menanggalkan sikap kakunya untuk bisa memuaskan Kurapika di ranjang. Itu, dengan asumsi bahwa dia bisa menerima kondisi Kurapika.

Ditambah, dandanan apa itu, macam tukang susu! Oke, memang jadi semacam trend di kalangan Zodiac untuk berpenampilan aneh, tapi ia sungguh tak mengira Kurapika mau sama yang begituan. Huh, bayangkan upacara pernikahan mereka kelak. Apa Mizai akan tetap mengenakan kostum sapinya, bahkan setelah mereka berumah tangga kelak? Bayangkan semalu apa nanti anak mereka kalau orang tuanya diundang ke acara pertemuan orang tua dan guru.

Ah, tunggu, apa itu berarti Mizai akan merawat anaknya? Mengakuinya sebagai anak sendiri? Mungkin malah melarang Leorio menemui darah dagingnya sendiri?

Celaka! Ini sungguh tidak bisa dibiarkan!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Gehl dan Cluck rupanya sama sekali tidak serius dengan ajakan minum-minum mereka. Meski patut diakui Leorio lega, sebagian dirinya merasa kecewa. Tidak, ini bukan karena ia melewatkan acara mabuk bersama dua cewek seksi, yang mungkin dilanjutkan dengan suatu aktivitas yang … (—AAA LEORIO! HENTIKAN!).

Ehm.

Intinya kekecewaannya lebih dari itu, karena sejujurnya, ia butuh informasi lebih dalam mengenai Kurapika dan Mizai, dan siapa lagi yang bisa ia andalkan sebagai sumber informasi selain Cluck dan Pyon? Cluck bagaimanapun adalah ratu jaringan gosip online maupun offline, sedangkan Pyon punya akses terhadap seluruh jaringan internet dan database komputer di seantero dunia. Di masa kini, tak ada satu _affair_ pun yang tak meninggalkan jejak. Bahkan seandainya salah satu pelakunya adalah seorang Crime Hunter yang memiliki kemampuan menyelusup tanpa terdeteksi, sedangkan satunya adalah bos mafia yang menguasai jaringan bawah tanah.

Leorio bisa saja meminta Pyon atau Cluck mencari data yang bisa menjadi bukti, masalahnya ia tak bisa menanyakan hal tersebut tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Kurapika di toilet kemarin, rasanya sedikit saja selip, semua rahasia yang mereka pendam akan meledak. Saat ini, hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah terciptanya sebuah skandal.

Ditambah, ia tahu Kurapika sedang banyak masalah. Bukannya ia tidak pernah mendengar dari Mizai, bahwa beberapa Hunter di luar sana keberatan dengan penunjukan seorang bos mafia sebagai anggota Zodiac, karena katanya hal ini berpotensi mengarahkan Asosiasi Hunter ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya, menjadi _backing_ organisasi kriminal misalnya. Yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, sebenarnya. Leorio tahu standar moral Kurapika agak abu-abu belakangan, lebih parah dari Killua bahkan, dan ia tak segan menggunakan sumber daya apapun untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Dan tujuannya dari dulu cuma dua: balas dendam dan mengumpulkan mata anggota sukunya. Zodiac, sebagaimana juga jaringan mafia, hanyalah pionnya untuk meraih tujuannya tersebut.

Itu sama sekali bukan rahasia di kalangan Zodiac—Kurapika mengakui hal itu terang-terangan sejak ia direkrut, dan baik Cheadle maupun Mizai sebagai _top executive_ pun tak keberatan. Masalahnya, para penentang Kurapika di luar sana tidak tahu hal ini—karena memang ini adalah hal sensitif yang harus dirahasiakan—dan banyak di antaranya yang melakukan tindakan ekstrem. Hal ini makin parah semenjak kepulangan dari Benua Gelap. Bulan kemarin saja, Asosiasi menerima setidaknya seratus surat protes serta menghadapi dua demonstrasi dan empat petisi untuk menurunkan Kurapika dari jabatannya, dua di antaranya disebarkan secara online. Kurapika pribadi menerima setidaknya entah berapa ratus email hujatan, limapuluh surat kaleng berisi ancaman, serta tiga percobaan pembunuhan. Menyebalkannya, Leorio curiga tidak semua ancaman itu datang dari Hunter yang serius memikirkan masa depan Asosiasi; sebagian sangat mungkin datang dari lawan bisnis Kurapika, yang takut koneksinya dengan para Hunter akan merugikan mereka. Itu alasannya ia ke mana-mana selalu dikuntit _bodyguard_ , meskipun ia sendiri (biasanya) cukup mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Benar, di antara masalah Zodiac, kasus-kasus Crime Hunter yang diberikan Mizai, bisnis keluarga Nostrade, ancaman pembunuhan, misi melacak mata suku Kurta, dan kehamilannya, masalah hubungannya dengan Leorio adalah masalah yang paling tidak penting. Atau mungkin itu memang bukan masalah sama sekali untuk Kurapika. Tidak ketika di sisinya sudah ada Mizai…

Dipikir-pikir, mungkin Mizai memang lelaki yang sempurna. Kekuatan dan kecerdasannya sudah tak usah dipertanyakan, belum lagi ia juga punya pengaruh dan jaringan yang luas. Ia pasti bisa mendukung bahkan memberi bantuan yang berarti dalam semua masalah Kurapika. Ditambah, patut Leorio akui, bahwa di balik kostum tukang susunya, sebenarnya ia lumayan tampan (dan kaya, secara ia Hunter Bintang Tiga). Mana bisa Leorio dibandingkan dengannya?

Merasa sangat sengsara, Leorio menggulingkan tubuhnya di kasur kamar hotelnya. Kata-kata di buku yang sedang ia baca terasa kabur, sama sekali tak ada yang masuk ke kepalanya. Diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas, mencari nama Kurapika di daftar panggilan keluar dan meneleponnya. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Lelah, ia pun menggeletakkan kembali ponselnya dan memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamar.

Berguling dan memukul bantalnya, Leorio menyusrukkan wajahnya ke bantal dan berteriak.

* * *

“Leorio!” panggil Cluck ceria sambil melambaikan tangan, segera setelah ia memasuki bangunan Asosiasi. Setelah kemarin, tampaknya ia menganggap Leorio sebagai anggota geng gosipnya (mungkin), soalnya biasanya jarang-jarang ia memanggil begitu.

Jujur, Leorio sedang agak malas bicara dengan siapapun. Tapi ia butuh Cluck—brengsek, ia butuh apapun informasi yang bisa disediakan Cluck dan Pyon. Jika itu mengharuskannya menjadi bagian dari geng cewek penggosip, maka biarlah begitu.

“Kau pasti tertarik. Aku punya berita panas,” ia berbisik penuh konspirasi seraya membuka tabletnya. “Baru semalam kudapat dari kamera merpati pengawas yang kulayangkan di restoran atap Hotel Blue Diamond. Mantap kan?”

“Foto?” komentar Leorio, melongok ke tablet Cluck. “Zaman begini kau masih pakai kamera foto? Apa tidak lebih mudah kamera video?”

“Ini durasinya berjam-jam. Kau mau menonton semua? Aku sudah _capture_ yang penting-penting. Berterima kasihlah.”

Menggerutu, Leorio menerima tablet dari tangan Cluck dan mulai meng-swap foto-foto di galeri. Semuanya menampilkan foto Kurapika dan Mizai, tentu, siapa lagi? Mereka rupanya tengah makan malam nan romantis berdua di restoran atap, ditemani cahaya lilin. Foto-foto awal yang mengetengahkan mereka duduk berhadapan, menikmati hidangan sambil berbincang saja sudah membuat Leorio panas. Dari gestur mereka, kelihatannya mereka tengah dalam suatu pembicaraan yang menarik, karena bukan hanya Kurapika mencondongkan tubuh ke arah lawan bicaranya, pada beberapa foto ia bahkan menampakkan tawa riang yang tak pernah lagi Leorio lihat. Beberapa foto bahkan menampakkan tangan Mizai yang menyentuh tangan Kurapika di atas meja. Sudut pengambilan foto sial itu sayangnya tak memungkinkannya melihat ekspresi Kurapika. Darah Leorio makin mendidih ketika foto-foto berikutnya secara bergradual menampakkan Mizai bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di sisi Kurapika, lantas mulai membungkuk seakan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlutut...

Ia tak kuat melanjutkan. Berusaha keras tidak lantas membanting tablet itu atau semacamnya, ia lekas mengembalikannya pada Cluck. Sayangnya, Cluck tidak menangkap gejolak emosi Leorio, karena ia justru berkata, “Itu belum seberapa, coba lihat ini.”

Foto-foto berikutnya diambil sesudahnya, tampaknya. Setting foto ini sudah berubah, karena alih-alih restoran atap, kali ini yang disenter adalah deretan jendela yang memagari ruangan mewah yang kelihatannya adalah bagian dari griya tawang Kurapika. Beberapa jendela setengah ditutup tirai, tetapi bagian dalam ruangan yang terang benderang jelas memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalam. Sudut pengambilan gambar pada rangkaian foto ini terus berubah, kelihatannya merpati Cluck kesulitan mendapatkan tempat untuk bertengger. Tapi justru itu memberi ilustrasi yang sangat jelas mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Jika Leorio menganggap foto yang tadi sudah buruk, ia tak tahu bagaimana melabeli deretan foto yang ini. Foto pertama saja sudah menampakkan Kurapika bersandar di pelukan Mizai di ruangan bersofa yang kelihatannya ruang keluarga atau semacamnya, diikuti sosok Mizai yang melintasi ruangan dengan membawa sosok Kurapika dalam gendongannya. Selanjutnya tampak Mizai yang tengah membaringkan Kurapika di ranjang super-besar, dan Leorio tak ingin lagi tahu kelanjutannya.

“Lho, sudahan?” tanya Cluck, ketika Leorio mengembalikan tablet itu ke tangannya, padahal sudah jelas ia belum melihat sampai akhir. Tambah bingung lagi ia, ketika Leorio meninggalkannya. “Lho, kau mau ke mana?”

“Pulang.”

“Hah? Kan kita mau rapat?”

“Aku mendadak tidak enak badan. Tolong bilang sama Cheadle.”

“Haaahhh? Leorio! Hei, Leorio!”

Tapi Leorio sama sekali tidak menggubris. Berusaha menulikan telinga pada apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, ia angkat kaki dari markas Asosiasi dan kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

* * *

Mungkin salahnya juga, mengambil hotel yang agak jauh dari Asosiasi, dan bukannya naik taksi, ia malah nekad jalan kaki. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia jalan kaki—perasaan waktu ke sini naik taksi tadi pagi, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kenapa sekarang jaraknya seolah berlipat ganda? Apa dia salah jalan?

Yang jelas, dalam perjalanan ke sana, ia melihat sebuah bar buka. Tumben-tumbennya ada bar buka padahal hari masih pagi, apa bar ini telat tutup? Meski begitu, Leorio malas mempertanyakannya, dan melangkah masuk.

“Kami belum buka,” suara seorang pemuda menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu. Begitu ia menoleh, tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya berusia 18 atau 19 tengah mengepel lantai. “Silakan kembali nanti malam.”

“Oh,” Leorio sudah akan berbalik ketika mendadak terdengar suara gemuruh dari perutnya. Suara itu kelihatannya lumayan keras, karena si pelayan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Leorio sekilas, kemudian membuang muka dengan wajah merah.

“Um, ada kafe di sebelah,” katanya, yang membuat situasi agak canggung, jujur saja.

“Ahaha, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu,” ujar Leorio. Namun belum sempat ia berbalik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik bar.

“Ah, Tuan, tidak perlu pergi. Di sini juga sedia sarapan kok.”

Kehadiran orang ketiga di antara mereka, atau mungkin isi kelimatnya, kelihatannya mengagetkan sang pelayan, karena ia berseru, “Mr. Alvaro!”

“Ah, saya tidak ingin merepotkan...” balas Leorio.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kafe di sebelah tutup, Anda takkan menemukan kafe lain dalam radius 500 meter dari sini. Sarapan sederhana saja tak masalah, kan?” ia menampakkan senyum ramah. “Tim, sana buat sesuatu!”

Menggerutu, tapi tak berdaya di bawah perintah bosnya, pelayan bernama standar Tim itu meletakkan pelnya dan pergi menghilang ke balik pintu. Leorio agak ragu, tapi melihat senyum sang bos, ditambah agak tak enak sang bos sudah menyuruh si pelayan membuatkan makanan segala, ia pun mendekat dan duduk di meja bar.

“Sepertinya saya jarang melihat Anda. Anda orang luar?” tanya si bos.

“Ah, iya.”

“Ada urusan di Swaldani ini?”

“Um, iya...”

“Dari tampilan Anda, sepertinya Anda pebisnis?”

“Hahaha, sebenarnya saya masih mahasiswa. Tidak apa-apa, memang banyak yang bilang saya berwajah tua.”

“Oh?” wajah si bos berkerut. “Mahasiswa? Jurusan apa? Kalau tak salah, tidak ada kampus di sekitar sini?”

“Saya mahasiswa kedokteran,” jawab Leorio. “Saya dari San Paul, kebetulan di sini sedang ada urusan di Asosiasi Hunter.”

“Oh?” wajah sang bos agak antusias. “Anda Hunter?”

“Yah, begitulah...”

“Wah, hebat! Anda mahasiswa kedokteran merangkap Hunter? Jangan salah paham, biasanya jarang-jarang Hunter yang juga sekalian calon tenaga profesional.”

Seperti itu memang citra Hunter pada umumnya di kalangan masyarakat: para petualang sekaligus petarung yang individualistis dan tidak membaur dengan masyarakat umum. Meski tak bisa dikatakan salah, anggapan itu kurang tepat, sebenarnya. Leorio bisa menunjuk setidaknya seratus orang yang ia kenal—tidak akrab, sayangnya—yang juga memiliki pekerjaan lain yang tak kalah penting dalam masyarakat. Cheadle, misalnya, yang juga seorang ilmuwan dan memiliki latar belakang medis. Sebelum jadi semacam detektif swasta, walau tampangnya begitu juga, Mizai pernah tergabung dalam kepolisian. Mungkin Kurapika juga termasuk? Oke, dia memang ada di sisi lain struktur masyarakat normal, tapi patut diakui ia adalah pebisnis yang lumayan berpengaruh. _Sangat,_ malah. Kasino dan hotel yang ia kelola mungkin termasuk bisnis standar yang dilakukan para mafia seperti dia, tapi yang jelas itu pasti berpengaruh pada perekonomian global, kan?

Sang bos mengambil gelas di konter dan mulai mengelapnya satu per satu. “Beberapa tahun lalu tempat ini memang pernah ramai kedatangan para Hunter, kalau tak salah waktu ada pemilihan ketua? Tapi belakangan sepi…,” ia agak mengeluh.

Yah, wajar sebenarnya. Selain pihak manajemen dan para Zodiac, Hunter pada umumnya tidak biasanya datang ke Asosiasi kecuali ada urusan penting. Lagipula mereka biasanya tersebar di mana-mana, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dengan perkembangan teknologi sekarang, bahkan dimungkinkan untuk mengurus berbagai masalah administratif secara online, sehingga wajar kalau Asosiasi kian sepi.

“Ah, kalau Anda Hunter, apa Anda sempat ikut pelayaran ke Benua Gelap?” tanya sang bos, agak melenceng dari topiknya yang semula.

“Um … iya,” jawab Leorio.

“Wah, benarkah?” ia tampak antusias. “Waktu itu saya sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut, tapi bisnis ini toh harus tetap dijalankan. Ah, bisa Anda ceritakan seperti apa? Saya benar-benar penasaran!”

“ _Well_ , jadi…”

“Tidak usah didengar,” terdengar suara lain dari balik pintu kecil di samping bar, disusul oleh keluarnya sang pelayan tadi sembari membawa sepiring hidangan. “Bosku ini ambisinya saja bertualang, punya cita-cita jalan-jalan ke ujung dunia segala. Tapi memang tidak punya kemampuan, jadi mau apa? Yang ada dia malah mati konyol!” ujarnya ketus seraya meletakkan piring itu di meja.

Leorio menatap piring di hadapannya. Standar sekali, hanya sosis dan telur dengan dua lembar roti. Anak ini benar-benar tak berusaha, pikirnya, tapi ia memang lapar, jadi apapun tak masalah.

“Orang wajar punya impian...,” ujar si bos.

“Ya, tapi yang realistis, kek!”

Si bos hanya tertawa, sementara dengan santainya mengelap gelas seolah hal seperti ini sering terjadi. Tahu tidak ditanggapi, si pemuda mendengus dan pergi ke dapur. Ia kembali tanpa nampannya tak lama kemudian, lantas mengambil kembali alat kebersihannya dan meneruskan mengepel seraya bersungut-sungut.

“Tak usah hiraukan Tim, dia memang begitu,” ujar si bos, mungkin melihat Leorio mengamati pemuda itu dengan rahang agak terbuka. “Dia keponakanku, tinggal di sini semenjak lulus SMA, katanya mau menabung untuk biaya kuliah tahun depan. Maaf jika ia kurang sopan.”

“Eh, tidak...,” Leorio kembali pada makanannya dan mulai menyantapnya. “Wow, enak!”

“Syukur kalau Anda suka,” senyum si bos. “Oh ya, sampai mana tadi? Bagaimana soal Benua Gelap? Benar katanya di sana ada monster setinggi lima meter yang memakan manusia?”

Leorio cepat-cepat menelan makanannya sebelum tersedak. “Ah, lebih dari itu. Pernah dengar soal Ai? Itu semacam makhluk yang… Uhm, intinya ia membuat tubuh korbannya terpilin bak kain pel habis diperas. Nah, suatu waktu...”

Seterusnya Leorio bercerita mengenai petualangannya di Benua Gelap, lengkap dengan makhluk-makhluk eksotis yang ia temui di sana, sementara si bos dengan antusias mendengarkan seraya manggut-manggut, sesekali bertanya atau bereaksi di sana sini. Begini memang menyenangkan, pikir Leorio dalam hati, sementara dari lisannya mengalir kata demi kata.

“Ah, kalau mau, nanti kapan-kapan mampirlah kemari,” kata si pemilik bar, ketika Leorio selesai makan. Ia bahkan memberi diskon untuk sarapan pagi itu. Lumayan, karena Leorio ternyata baru ingat bahwa ia hanya membawa sedikit uang di dompet. “Kami buka mulai jam 7 malam.”

“Pasti,” sambut Leorio.

* * *

Mungkin memang ia sedang tak ada kerjaan, atau ia sedang suntuk, yang akhirnya mengantar Leorio untuk mendatangi bar itu lagi malam harinya. Suasana bar pada malam hari sangat berbeda dengan ketika ia mendatanginya pagi itu. Pertama, ada lebih banyak orang—kebanyakan anak muda, meski Leorio bisa melihat beberapa orang paruh baya—meskipun tidak seramai bar yang pernah Leorio datangi. Irama yang aneh—jazz dengan sentuhan _techno_ —mengalir di antara keremangan bar dan permainan sinar lampu, menyajikan nuansa yang belum pernah Leorio nikmati sebelumnya. Rasanya asing, tapi juga unik.

“Hai,” sapa seseorang ketika Leorio tengah menikmati gelas pertamanya. Menengok, dilihatnya si seorang pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu, anehnya, terasa familiar. Leorio harus mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia mengenalinya.

“Ah, kau!” serunya. “Tim, ya kan?”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tim menyunggingkan tawa dan duduk di sebelahnya. “Tidak keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini, kan?”

“Eh, tidak…”

Dalam diam, Leorio memperhatikan pemuda di sisinya. Sekilas, mungkin ia takkan sadar pemuda ini adalah pelayan yang tadi pagi ditemuinya di bar yang sama. Kali ini ia tidak tampak lusuh dengan pel di tangan. Alih-alih kaos kedodoran dengan celemek, ia mengenakan kemeja pas badan di atas jeans berpotongan pensil yang trendi. Bahkan rambutnya pun ditata lebih bergaya dengan gel segala. Yang jelas, ia tidak berwajah masam—yang mungkin efek kelelahan mengepel.

“Kau tidak kerja?” tanya Leorio.

“Sedang bukan shiftku,” jawabnya. “Tadi aku sedang istirahat, tapi lalu kulihat kau masuk, jadi aku cuma ingin menyapa.”

“Lalu? Tidak apa-apa kau malah duduk-duduk di sini?”

“Aku masih ada waktu istirahat sekitar setengah jam lagi,” katanya. “Kau tidak buru-buru mau pergi, kan?”

“Tidak, kenapa memang?”

“Karena kau harus lihat _performance_ -ku,” ia mengedipkan mata.

“Hah? _Performance?_ ”

“Aku sebenarnya DJ. Tukang pel itu cuma tambahan,” ujarnya. “Sekarang mungkin bar ini kelihatan seperti tempat minum biasa, tapi kalau malam ada sesi _house music._ Biasanya para pengunjung suka turun melantai dan sebagainya.”

Leorio tidak tahu harus bilang apa, jadi ia hanya menjawab, “Wow.”

“Sayangnya kami tidak menyediakan _performance_ yang aneh-aneh, seperti _striptease_ atau semacamnya. Jadi kalau itu yang kaucari…”

“Hah? Apa? Tidak, tidak… Jelas tidak…”

“Hmmm… Kalau begitu, apa yang kaucari di sini?”

“Apa yang kucari?”

“Kau tahu… Orang biasanya datang ke bar tidak cuma untuk menikmati minum, kan? Ada yang datang untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, ada yang kencan dengan pasangannya, ada yang memang ingin melampiaskan emosi dengan berdansa… Dan yang paling sering kalau datang sendirian, adalah untuk mencari teman kencan atau _one night stand…_ Atau karena kau Hunter, ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan?”

“Hah? Tidak, tidak, kali ini bukan pekerjaan…”

“Kau tidak membawa pasangan, dan juga tidak bersama teman-teman … Kalau begitu, apa kau mencari teman kencan?”

“Kenapa? Kau menawarkan?”

Leorio tahu benar ke mana ia mengarahkan pertanyaannya. Kalau Tim ini adalah semacam mucikari, dia mungkin akan langsung menawarkan anak buahnya, atau bahkan langsung memperkenalkan Leorio pada salah satunya. Jika ia menawarkan dirinya … kemungkinan besar ia akan langsung memepet Leorio dan berusaha merayunya.

Tapi Tim tidak melakukan keduanya. Ia menjaga jarak, sementara matanya menatap Leorio dari atas ke bawah seakan menilainya—atau lebih parah: menghakiminya. Katakan ini aneh, karena Leorio jelas sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seksual, tapi tak bisa tidak, tatapan intens Tim membuatnya merasa menjadi obyek, seakan ia ditelanjangi di hadapan seorang asesor untuk kemudian dilelang secara terbuka di hadapan publik. Tak pelak, jantungnya menderu tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Tim sepertinya melihat wajahnya yang memerah, karena ia mendengus dan melepaskan Leorio dari tatapannya. Mencondongkan tubuh pada Leorio, ia berbisik di telinganya, “Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa dibeli. Kau bisa tunggu di sini hingga aku selesai main. Jika aku tertarik, aku akan mendatangimu lagi.”

Ia beranjak dari hadapan Leorio dengan satu kerlingan menghiasi matanya. Ketika sosoknya lenyap ditelan gelombang massa, barulah Leorio melepaskan napas yang tanpa sadar sedari tadi ia tahan. Menegak sesloki minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya, Leorio pun berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya, sementara matanya mencuri-curi lihat ke arah perginya pemuda itu.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Mimpi Leorio terampas oleh suara dering bel di depan pintunya. Mengucek mata, ia melirik ke jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 8 pagi. Ia ingat hari ini ada rapat Zodiac yang dimulai jam 10 seperti biasa, dan ia mengingat bahwa ia meminta pihak hotel membangunkannya. Tapi bukannya biasanya juga mereka membangunkannya via telepon?

Melakukan peregangan sedikit, ia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Rambut pirang menyembul dari balik selimut, sebentuk lengan melingkari pinggangnya, dan meski kepalanya berdenyut oleh hangover, masih jelas di ruangan matanya apa yang terjadi semalam. Betapa tidak, jika ia masih merasakannya di tubuhnya? Tersenyum, Leorio menyingkap selimut, memperlihatkan wajah halus nan lembut bak malaikat sang pemuda di sisinya. Mungkin efek alkohol, atau bisa jadi efek hormon yang masih membanjiri kepalanya, ia merasakan kubangan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, yang menggerakkannya untuk merunduk, mencium kening sang pemuda. Pemiliknya mengerang, namun alih-alih terbangun dan tersenyum, ia berbalik memunggungi Leorio untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Bayangan rentetan kejadian semalam berputar di kepala Leorio. Ingatannya mungkin agak kabur, tapi ia yakin apa yang terjadi semalam sama sekali bukan karena pengaruh alkohol. Ia sadar betul ketika memperhatikan pemuda itu melakukan _performance_ di atas panggung, dan matanya sesekali melirik memandang Leorio. Ia sadar betul ketika mengangkat gelasnya ke arah pemuda itu, dan sang pemuda menyunggingkan seringai kecil sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri pada permainannya. Ia sadar betul ketika akhirnya sesi _performance_ -nya selesai, dan pemuda itu menghampirinya. Mereka berbincang banyak, tertawa bersama, saling mengenal satu sama lain…

Selama sesi berbincang-bincang itu, Leorio merasa makin mengenalnya. Ia tahu pemuda itu berusia 18, Sagitarius. Ia tahu pemuda itu berasal dari Tuskan Valley, sebuah desa kecil di Yorbia. Ia tahu pemuda itu mencintai seni musik, dan berniat untuk kuliah di Strassbourg, tapi tak bisa mendaftar tahun ini karena terkendala biaya—karena itulah ia datang ke Swaldani ini mengikuti anjuran pamannya, agar ia bisa mengumpulkan uang demi kuliah tahun depan. Ia tahu pemuda itu menyukai kalkun panggang, sup asparagus, serta segelas coklat panas yang ia sesap sedikit demi sedikit seraya duduk berselimut di hadapan perapian. Ia tahu pemuda itu memiliki dua ekor anjing di kampung halamannya, namun di apartemennya kini ia tak bisa memelihara satu pun, dan kesepian karenanya. Ia tahu pemuda itu memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan dan satu kakak laki-laki. Ia tahu pemuda itu ingin menjadi musisi, berkelana ke banyak tempat, berpetualang seraya menghibur sekaligus menggugah orang dengan musiknya… Ia tahu di situlah kesamaan mereka. Hunter dan musisi, apa bedanya?

Maka salahkah, jika ia mendekati pemuda itu? Salahkah, jika ketika mereka berbincang, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan pemuda itu dan menatap ke kedalaman matanya? Salahkah, ketika pemuda itu tersenyum, ia pun membalas senyumannya? Salahkah, jika ia mengambil inisiatif untuk meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dan menciumnya? Salahkah, ketika ia menuruti pemuda itu kala ia menariknya ke toilet? Salahkah, ketika toilet terasa begitu tak nyaman dan bau dan terlalu sempit hingga kala ia berlutut, ruang itu tak bisa mengakomodasi tungkainya yang panjang, sebagaimanapun ia berusaha—entah kakinya terantuk dinding atau menyembul keluar lewat celah di bawah pintu? Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, sesak, seakan sesuatu menghimpitnya—membuat dirinya ingin berontak melepaskan diri dari kungkungan segala kesesakan itu. Ia tak pernah merasa begini klaustrofobik, tapi mungkin ini pengaruh gabungan alkohol dan libido, jadi salahkah ia ketika menyarankan agar mereka pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman—kamar hotelnya, mungkin? Salahkah, jika ia menarik tangan pemuda itu memasuki kamar hotelnya? Salahkah jika tangannya bergerak melepaskan lembar demi lembar pakaian mereka satu per satu? Salahkah jika ia mengundangnya menaiki tempat tidurnya? Salahkah, jika ia membiarkan diri mereka berdua larut menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing? Salahkah, jika ia memberinya akses untuk melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya? Hanya untuk merasa, _merasa…_

Tim, ya, Tim. Tim Cloverfield. Pemuda yang bekerja di bar yang kemarin Leorio datangi. Pemuda yang ternyata tidak cuma sekadar pelayan biasa, tetapi juga seorang DJ. Benar, ia masih muda—18 tahun usianya, ia bilang?—tapi itu tidak masalah, kan? Leorio sendiri baru akan berusia 24 tahun ini, dan tidak ada yang akan menyalahkannya jika menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda berusia 18, karena itu adalah usia legal di banyak belahan bumi, termasuk di Swaldani ini. Namun usia muda jelas tidak berarti ia bisa menyepelekannya. Ia cukup pintar, mandiri, dan berintegritas—jika tekadnya untuk mengadu nasib di kota demi mendapatkan uang untuk kuliah belum cukup menunjukkannya, caranya berbincang dengan Leorio semalam, cerdas dan penuh percaya diri, jelas membuktikan hal itu.

Di situlah mereka kini: dua pasang tangan dan dua pasang kaki yang saling bertaut di bawah selimut di ranjang Leorio. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan lengket… Dada dan pahanya penuh hiasan noda merah dan biru bak seseorang memercikkan cat air ke kulitnya, dan ia tak tahu seperti apa wujud lehernya sekarang. Tapi Leorio tidak menyesal. Tidak menyesal sedikitpun.

Ini jelas bukan sekadar _one night stand._ Hanya karena mereka langsung merasakan koneksi dan berani langsung menanjak ke jenjang berikutnya hanya setelah penjajakan semalam, bukan berarti ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Ya, ini bisa lebih dari sekadar _one night stand._ Ia menyukai pemuda ini, ia _bisa_ belajar mencintainya. Ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Ia bisa memiliki masa depan dengan seseorang. Ia bisa lebih dari sekadar obyek seksual yang bisa dipakai lantas dibuang begitu saja seakan-akan ia hanya sebatang mainan. Ia bisa lebih berharga dari itu. Ia bisa mencintai. Ia bisa dicintai.

Suara dering bel kembali terdengar, merampok Leorio dari apapun efek _afterglow_ yang melingkupinya. Turun dari tempat tidur, Leorio berteriak menyuruh siapapun di depan pintu untuk menunggu, sementara ia menarik selembar _bathrobe_ dari gantungan di lemari dan mengenakannya asal saja.

“Sebentar, sebentar,” teriak Leorio, demi bel itu kembali berdering. Astaga, apa pegawai hotel ini tak diajari etika? Setengah berlari, ia membuka pintu. “Ada apa sih? Kan aku bilang tung...”

Kata-katanya berhenti ketika mendapati bahwa bukan pelayan hotel, orang di depan pintunya—tak lain tak bukan—adalah Kurapika.

“Uhm...,” tumben-tumbennya wajah di hadapannya terlihat gugup. “Anu ... kemarin kau tidak datang, dan kata Cluck kau sakit, jadi...”

“Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, kan?” entah mengapa ia bereaksi dingin. Yang mungkin salah, karena begitu ia bicara, sepertinya Kurapika mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya, karena ia langsung terhentak dan menatap Leorio dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

“Kau bolos rapat, pura-pura sakit tapi malah minum-minum? Apa-apaan, Leorio!”

“Sekali lagi itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Zodiac jelas bisa berfungsi tanpa aku! Memangnya kalian bersebelas tidak bisa apa-apa kalau aku bolos satu rapat saja, apa? Biasanya juga aku tidak banyak menyumbang apa-apa!”

“Ini bukan masalah itu! Ini masalah dedikasi dan integritas!”

“Ha! Makan itu integritas! Tiap rapat isinya putar-putar di situ-situ juga, kapan selesainya? Pastinya karena bukannya kerja, kau dan Mizai malah sibuk...”

“Leorio, siapa itu?”

Mendadak terdengar suara dari dalam kamar hotel, dan seseorang menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik tembok yang menghalangi tempat tidur dari pintu. Dari ekspresi Kurapika, Leorio bisa mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di benak pemuda itu, dan bukan sekali, ia mengutuk kecepatan lalu lintas pikiran di kepala pemuda itu, yang seringkali menggiringnya pada kesimpulan (yang kadang) prematur.

Pemilik suara tadi tampaknya juga memiliki asumsinya sendiri, karena bak mimpi buruk, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya—hanya dengan berbalut sprei, demi Tuhan—dan menghampiri Leorio. Oh, ia bahkan berani-beraninya menggayuti lengannya!

“Siapa temanmu, Leorio?” ujarnya mesra dengan suara super-lembut yang jelas sekali palsu, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok di pintu.

Berbeda dari apa yang ia sangka, sesungguhnya Kurapika tak pernah bisa benar-benar menutupi perasaannya di balik ekspresi dingin tanpa emosi, karenanya Leorio bisa mendeteksi perubahan gejolak emosi di sana. Mulai dari keterkejutan, kebingungan, dan akhirnya amarah. Yang terakhir membuatnya memasang dinding di sekelilingnya, kala berkata, “Kulihat kau sedang sibuk. Maaf aku mengganggu. Permisi.”

Otak Leorio, bahkan segenap sel di tubuhnya menuntut agar ia mengejar Kurapika, mungkin memberi penjelasan, alasan, apapun. Tapi sesuatu entah apa menahannya di tempat. Lidahnya begitu kelu bahkan untuk memanggil nama pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa mengiringi kepergian Kurapika dengan tatapan, sebelum ia ditarik mundur dan pintu di hadapannya terbanting keras. Menyusul tubuhnya yang terbanting ke dinding, tubuh yang mungil namun kuat memepetnya ke dinding. Wajah nan dingin menatapnya penuh tuduhan.

“Mantanmu?” suara itu tak lagi ceria dan ramah seperti tadi, tapi mendadak berubah dingin dan tajam. “Atau masih pacar?”

“Eh, tidak….,” jujur saja, Leorio kesulitan menjawab. Ia bahkan tak punya kata yang bisa mendefinisikan hubungannya dengan Kurapika. “Kami hanya … sempat…”

Frasa 'tidur bersama' tak ia ucapkan, tapi memang itu tak perlu. Tim sudah menangkapnya, dan wajahnya mendadak gelap karenanya. 

“Kau tidak sengaja tidur denganku untuk membuatnya marah, kan?”

“Hah? Apa? Jelas tidak! Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan orang seperti itu!”

Mata itu memicing menatapnya penuh tuduhan, sehingga Leorio tak punya jalan keluar selain memberikan penjelasan.

“Dia … uh … dia temanku, sesama Hunter. Se-sejak awal juga ia tidak punya perasaan padaku.”

“Dan kau? Kau punya perasaan padanya, kan?”

“Ah, i-itu … Aku tidak…”

Mungkin lelah melihat ketidaktegasan Leorio, rona terganggu muncul di wajah Tim. “Terserahlah!” serunya, mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan diri dari tubuh Leorio, jelas sangat kesal. “Yang jelas aku malas terseret drama beginian.” Ia kembali ke kamar tidur, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan mulai mengenakannya.

“Tim, kumohon…,” ujar Leorio merana.

“Sumpah aku benar-benar kecewa. Kupikir kau laki-laki yang baik. Ternyata kau tak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki hidung belang di luar sana.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Dia sudah punya tunangan.”

“Jadi ia menolakmu, lantas kau mencari pelampiasan? Kaupikir aku mau jadi keset?”

“Bukan begitu…”

“Kau tahu apa?” ia selesai mengenakan celananya dan memandang tajam pada Leorio. “Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah sering bertemu lelaki sepertimu, dan aku tidak mau terlibat masalah. Kalau kau memang serius denganku, kau harus berhenti bertemu cowok tadi!”

“Mana bisa?”

“Kalian cuma rekan sesama Hunter kan? Banyak kok Hunter yang kerja sendiri! Atau kau mau bilang kalian satu agensi?”

“Mungkin bisa kalau Hunter biasa…,” Leorio mendesah, “Tapi kami sesama Zodiac… Itu artinya kami harus selalu bertemu untuk rapat dan lain sebagainya.”

Tim kini benar-benar berputar menatapnya.

“Kau Zodiac?" ia bisa menangkap nada suara yang aneh dalam pertanyaan itu. Tidak, ini bukan keterpesonaan. "Zodiac dalam arti dewan eksekutif Hunter?” 

Tak pernah sekalipun, Leorio berpikir akan tiba suatu masa ketika kedudukannya mampu membuat rasa dingin menjalar di tengkuknya.

“Um … yudikatif, mungkin? Legislatif? Entahlah,” jujur Leorio tidak terlalu mengerti soal ini. Tapi tim eksekutif mereka adalah pihak manajemen, Bean dkk., kan?

Tapi sepertinya bukan ketidakmampuan Leorio menjelaskan perannya sendiri yang membuat Tim berang. “Kau Zodiac, dan kau tidak bilang aku?” ia menuntut.

“Itu kan tidak penting…”

“Tidak penting apanya? Oke, sekarang kau terus terang padaku. Siapa kau sebenarnya dan siapa _dia_ sebenarnya?”

“Aku cuma mahasiswa kedokteran yang kebetulan juga Hunter…”

“Aku harus tahu aku berurusan dengan siapa sebelum mendadak aku kehilangan kepala, Bodoh! Kau tahu sangat riskan kan, menjalin hubungan dengan Hunter, lebih lagi Zodiac?”

Menarik napas panjang, Leorio pun menjawab, “Aku Babi Hutan. Dia si Tikus.”

“Tikus? Maksudmu si Tikus Emas, yang katanya mafia itu? Yang katanya menjadikan Asosiasi Hunter sebagai kacung?”

Leorio mengerang. “Tidak begitu… Kurapika tidak seperti itu…”

“Kurapika?” ia makin membelalak. “Jadi benar, dia Currapickt Nostrade, bos keluarga Nostrade? Yang katanya punya kasino dan rumah prostitusi terbesar se-Yorbia? Kepala sindikat mafia yang menguasai jaringan perdagangan organ tubuh dan narkoba terbesar sedunia itu?”

Erangan Leorio berubah menjadi kerungan. “Tidak, tidak… Aku tidak tahu rumor seperti apa yang beredar di luar soal Kurapika, tapi itu salah besar.”

“Oh ya? Dari mana kau tahu? Memangnya sejauh mana kau mengenal si Nostrade ini?”

“Kami kenal sejak Ujian Hunter, empat tahun lalu. Dia orang dengan rasa keadilan tinggi, tidak mungkin dia melakukan tindakan kriminal.”

“Itu empat tahun lalu, kaubilang? Apa waktu itu dia sudah terlibat dalam sindikat mafia?”

“Eh, belum…”

“Dan dalam empat tahun dia sudah jadi bos besar?" Ia menggeleng, seakan semua ini terlalu berat untuknya. "Astaga. Kau pasti gila, atau mungkin sangat bodoh, kalau menurutmu dia masih seinosens yang kaupikir.”

“Dengar, sumpah aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu curiga padanya. Yang jelas pacarnya, eh, tunangannya sekarang, adalah Crime Hunter. Menurutmu dia akan diam begitu saja, seandainya Kurapika betulan gembong narkoba?”

“Aku tidak tahu, oke? Yang jelas aku mau cari aman di sini. Kalau Nostrade benar seperti yang orang bilang, jelas aku tidak mau mendadak apartemenku disatroni mafia atau semacamnya. Aku ini cuma orang biasa, aku bahkan tidak bisa beladiri. Kalau kau mau cari pacar lain, silakan. Maafkan aku, Leorio, aku tidak bisa.”

Semua ini rasanya seperti mimpi yang sangat absurd, hingga Leorio nyaris kesulitan menemukan reaksi yang tepat untuk situasi ini. Diamnya Leorio sepertinya membuat Tim makin sebal, karena tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menarik jaketnya dan melewati Leorio begitu saja, keluar kamar sembari membanting pintu.

* * *

Dicampakkan merupakan salah satu alasan yang bisa membuat seseorang merasa depresi, dan depresi dapat mengarah pada masalah psikologis yang parah. Hanya dengan alasan itu, seharusnya siapapun yang baru saja dicampakkan berhak untuk meminta izin tidak masuk kerja, atau begitu pendapat Leorio. Tapi rupanya tidak begitu dengan Cheadle, yang rupanya mendapat laporan dari Kurapika si pengadu itu bahwa kemarin Leorio hanya pura-pura sakit demi menghindari rapat, dan tidak lagi percaya alasannya. Malah, ia bilang bahwa jika Leorio sakit, di manalah tempat yang lebih baik untuk memeriksa keadaannya selain di Asosiasi, secara Cheadle adalah Hunter nomor satu di bidang kedokteran? Akhirnya, dengan menggerutu, Leorio bisa juga mengangkat dirinya dari atas kasur dan pergi ke Asosiasi.

“Kenapa kau, Leorio?” tanya Cluck begitu ia membanting dirinya di kursinya.

“Aku baru putus,” jawabnya kesal, melemparkan pandangan ke seberang meja tempat sang bos Nostrade berada. Orang yang bersangkutan kelihatannya pura-pura tidak sadar akan aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Leorio—atau dia terlalu bebal untuk bisa menangkap—karena lagi-lagi ia sibuk bicara dengan tunangannya si Tukang Susu itu.

“Putus?” pertanyaan itu tidak datang dari Cluck, tapi dari Pyon. “Memangnya Leorio-san punya pacar?”

“Baru jadian semalam, paginya langsung putus,” gerutu Leorio.

“Hah? Kenapa?”

“Kenapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara si mafia di sana itu?” jujur Leorio masih agak sakit kepala, dan melihat Kurapika di sana—asyik berbincang seolah tak peduli pada keberadaannya, setelah tadi pagi merusak hidupnya—sungguh membuatnya moodnya buruk. “Dia bilang dia tidak mau pacaran dengan orang yang bergaul dengan bandar narkoba.”

Dia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya pada kata ‘bandar narkoba’ sembari memandang ke arah Kurapika, jelas-jelas mengirimkan tantangan.

Disebut keras-keras begitu di tengah forum, terang saja tak ada jalan bagi Kurapika untuk kabur.

“Apa katamu, bandar narkoba?” Kurapika jelas merasa tersinggung.

“Dan pemilik tempat pelacuran terbesar di Yorkshin, katanya. Jadi itu sebenarnya wujud asli ‘bisnis kecil’ yang kausebut hotel?”

“Bicara apa kau? Kalau kau belum tahu, Leorio, biar kata kami mafia, bisnis kami 100% legal! Kau bisa tanya Mizai kalau tak percaya.”

“Kenapa aku harus percaya Mizai? Jelas dia memihakmu!” ia berpaling menatap si Sapi, mengarahkan pernyataannya berikutnya langsung padanya. “Hei, Mizai, kau Crime Hunter kan? Mau sampai kapan kau menutup mata atas apa yang dikerjakan tunanganmu? Huh, apa ia bahkan sepenuhnya terbuka padamu? Apa kau tahu rahasia yang…”

“Cukup!” bentak Kurapika, bangkit dan menggebrak meja. “Kita selesaikan ini empat mata, Leorio. Sekarang!” ia menunjuk pintu.

“Oh, kaupikir aku takut?” sambut Leorio, dan sembari berdecih mengikuti Kurapika keluar ruangan.

Panggung pertarungan mereka rupanya tak lain tak bukan adalah toilet, walau Leorio tak tahu alasan apa yang mendasari Kurapika mengajaknya ke sana. Selain bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dikunci dari dalam dan tidak memiliki CCTV, tentu.

“Oke. Jadi apa masalahmu denganku?” tanya Kurapika langsung, ketika mereka sudah memastikan diri berada jauh dari lingkup pendengaran yang lain. Sejauh cakupan En Leorio, setidaknya.

“Apa masalahku denganmu? Maksudmu apa masalah- _mu_ denganku?”

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau datang-datang langsung marah-marah, padahal seharusnya aku yang marah.”

“Maaf, apa aku tidak salah dengar? _Kau_ yang pagi-pagi datang, membuatku bertengkar dengan Tim!”

“Oh, jadi namanya Tim? Bagus, mungkin bisa kusuruh anak buahku membuntutinya.”

“Kurapika!”

“Apa? Kaubilang ia menyebutku mafia, kan? Biar kutunjukkan padanya seperti apa mafia yang sebenarnya!”

“Kamu kenapa, sih?”

“Kamu yang kenapa! Bolos kerja, malah minum-minum dan main cowok, terus besoknya mendadak mengataiku bandar narkoba dan germo di hadapan seluruh Zodiac!”

“Wajar kan? Gara-gara kau, Tim mencampakkanku!

“Oh, dia betulan menyerah? Bagus kalau dia sadar diri.”

“Apa itu maksudnya? Kau tahu, Kurapika, melihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau malah senang ya aku putus dari Tim?”

“Memang kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?”

“Ini bukan masalah cinta! Aku butuh seseorang!”

“Jadi maksudmu siapapun tidak masalah, begitu? Kau tahu, Leorio, aku kecewa padamu. Apa susahnya sih, menunggu beberapa bulan? Aku sedang mengandung anakmu!”

“Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun sampai bayimu lahir?”

“Sudah sewajarnya, kan?”

“Tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti. Maksudmu kau ingin aku selibat, tidak berpacaran, tidak berhubungan seks, selama lima bulan? Apa hakmu meminta itu dariku, sementara kau sendiri bertunangan dengan Mizai?”

“Siapa juga yang bertunangan dengan Mizai? Kenapa sih kau selalu bersikukuh aku ada hubungan dengannya?”

“Jangan menyangkal! Aku sudah lihat sendiri buktinya!”

“Bukti apa?”

“Asal kau tahu ya, Cluck mengambil foto-foto kalian di Blue Diamond beberapa hari lalu. Kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan minta Cluck mengirim buktinya.” Dengan itu, ia lekas membuka ponselnya, langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Cluck.

“Cluck?” mata Kurapika menatapnya nanar. “Kau menyuruh Cluck memata-mataiku?!”

“Ha, itu dia ironinya. Aku bahkan tidak perlu menyuruh. Kau sadar tidak sih kalau _affair-_ mu dengan Mizai terlalu kelihatan?”

“Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak ada _affair_ dengan Mizai!”

"Ha! Maling mana ada yang mengaku!"

"Kau menyebut aku maling?!"

Saat itu terdengar bunyi “ding” dari ponsel Leorio, membuatnya membukanya dengan seringai di wajah. “Lihat, ini buktinya! Sekarang kau tidak bisa mangkir lagi!”

Mata Kurapika membelalak melihat layar ponsel Leorio yang disodorkan padanya. Bahkan tanpa Leorio mengizinkan, ia sudah merebut ponsel itu dan mulai meng- _swap_ foto-foto yang dikirimkan Cluck. Leorio dengan jelas bisa melihat jari-jari tangannya yang bergetar, matanya yang meremang, dan napasnya yang tertahan. Akting yang bagus, ia harus akui.

“I-ini…”

“Ha! Kau mau bilang apa lagi sekarang?”

“Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya! Aku bisa menjelaskan!”

“Huh, kau mau beralasan apa? Foto ini hasil manipulasi digital? Salah sudut? Cuma mirip? Simpan penjelasanmu, aku tidak mau dengar apapun. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli kau mau pacaran kek, mau tunangan kek, mau menjadikan Mizai salah satu mainanmu seperti kau memperlakukanku juga tidak masalah. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli! Yang jelas, jangan ikut campur urusanku!”

Dengan itu ia merebut kembali ponsel itu dan lekas memasukkannya ke saku. Lantas, tanpa memberi salam, ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Kurapika.

“Tu-tunggu! Leorio!”

“Apa lagi? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli, itu kan maumu? Aku tidak menuntut apapun darimu, Kurapika. Jadi kuharap kau juga tidak usah reseh mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku! Mau aku tidur sama siapa kek, mau aku berhubungan dengan siapapun kek, pokoknya jangan ikut campur! Dan jangan lagi muncul di depanku. Hubungan kita mulai sekarang cuma rekan kerja, tidak lebih dari itu!”

Ini kali pertamanya melangkah duluan dari apapun interaksinya dengan Kurapika, meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam keadaan membeku menatap punggungnya. Entah bagaimana, perasaan puas muncul di dada Leorio. Jika Kurapika menganggap bahwa hanya dia yang bisa berlaku seenaknya, dia salah besar. 

* * *


End file.
